The Last Dance (Popular Fic #4)
by PopFicMaster
Summary: Revenge is sweet when Nicole loses all of her power to Mary Cherry; Harrison continues to try and mend fences with his sister; the Junior Prom is a night that none of the students will be able to forget. Rated R for Violence/Subject Matter (not for lang
1. PROLOGUE

These characters are not mine. They are property of the WB/Touchstone Pictures. However, this storyline and the dialogue contained within ARE of my own creation, and may not be used without my permission. _The Last Dance_ is ©2001 JaCk/jack.andrew@att.net . All rights to my part in this creation are reserved.

NOTES ON **_THE LAST DANCE_**: This is a **very heavy** "ep" of _Popular_. Therefore, it'll have a harder rating than the others.

The way this is set up is thus: In watching _Popular_, you might notice that there's a short beginning part and around 4-5 longer parts after the Kendall Payne song introduction that make up the show (between the commercials.) _The Last Dance_'s "short beginning part" will be called the prologue, and appears as four acts (chapters/sections/whatever.) **Also, the acts may be longer than the normal 43-47 minute long length of the actual show. **Despite this being in its loose script format, I prefer to call this legitimate fan fiction, esp. since it may never see the light of screentime. Thanks for the interest and please email me with any thoughts or criticism.

The order of my fic is thus: **April's Fool**, **Cruel Intentions**, **The Truth is Out...There**, _Coup_, **The Last Dance**. Please start reading from the beginning. 

**NOTE: Upon finishing this, I realized that I had to cut Act Four into two parts (it's just space consideration, not action-involved). Take note that lots of the events happen within a very little amount of time. This one's long, people.**

**THE LAST DANCE: ** PROLOGUE 

SLOW CUT between the faces of the main characters... 

WB VOICE OVER   
_ Tonight, the kids of Kennedy High face_   
_ something that they never thought_   
_ could happen to them_... 

SLOW CUT between the panicked faces of some of the students ducking... 

WB VOICE OVER   
..._as they fear for themselves -- and_   
_ their loved ones_... 

SLOW CLIP of a shot of Harrison in a tux, seemingly in a busy hospital and panicking... 

WB VOICE OVER   
..._when life and death touches home_   
_ for all of them_. 

SLOW CLIP of Harrison crying/DISSOLVE TO SLOW CLIP of a corsage falling to the floor... 

WB VOICE OVER   
_ And now, an all new Popular_...   


FADE IN 

INT. FERRARA HOME - CARMEN'S ROOM - DAY 

CARMEN FERRARA sits on a stool as she plays the guitar and sings a beautiful version of Tori Amos's "Crucify". 

CARMEN   
My heart is simply in...my heart is   
simply in...chaaaaaaaaaains, uh oh oh...   
chaaaaaaaaains, uh oh oh -- 

MARY CHERRY   
(choked up)   
Oh Carmen -- I have to stop you. It's   
just so...beautiful. 

MARY CHERRY sits on Carmen's bed. Both girls look very Woodstock. 

CARMEN   
Thanks, Mary Cherry. You know, I   
never thought I'd say this, but...I'm   
glad we're friends. I mean...you are   
the only one who kinda understands   
how I feel right now. 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh, don't mention it, Carmine. Your   
musical homage to Miss Tori Amos is just   
the thing I needed to lift myself out of the   
grand funk that _Bring It!_ whore Nicole   
Julian railroaded us into! 

CARMEN   
Tell me about it. You know Brooke --   
is_ livid_. She told me that she was offered   
'skin care consultant' for the pep squad, but   
she turned her down. 

MARY CHERRY   
_Good_ for Brookie!   
(fumes)   
I swear to the Lord and Savior, I will GET   
that power trippin' Winona if it's the last thing   
I do! 

CARMEN   
(huffs, tunes her guitar)   
Sheeyeah, right. And exactly how, Mary   
Cherry? She cut the Glamazons, she cut   
a whole handful of clubs that kids used to   
participate in to make them feel good about   
themselves -- and don't forget, she's class   
president. She practically _own_s the school   
now. 

She pauses as Mary Cherry looks deep in thought. 

CARMEN (cont'd)   
There's really nothing we can -- 

MARY CHERRY   
(holds up her hand)   
WAIT!   
(pauses)   
Carmen Ferrara -- being with you has just   
brought the shine back into the lone star of   
my heavy Texas heart. I don't know why I didn't   
think of this before! 

CARMEN   
What do you mean? 

MARY CHERRY   
Put on your asbestos suit, girlfriend. The   
only way to put out a wildfire... 

She squints. 

MARY CHERRY (cont'd)   
...is to create an even bigger one. 

Carmen looks at her nervously...   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - THE NEXT DAY 

NICOLE JULIAN, head held high, struts down the hall, looking quite respectful in her power outfit. She walks into 

THE NOVAK 

where she goes to the mirror to touch up her lips. All of a sudden she's stricken by a change -- 

ALL of the photos on the Novak's walls have been replaced by photos of MARY CHERRY. The Novak even has some gaudy trim running along its mouldings, and the whole place looks much more pink and very..."cherry". 

MARY CHERRY and CARMEN walk into The Novak. 

NICOLE   
Nice practical joke, wannabes. Where're   
the hidden cameras? 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh no, it's no joke, Cleopatra. These walls   
reflect what's dutifully mine...and Carmen's,   
of course. 

NICOLE   
What the hell are you talking about? 

MARY CHERRY   
Carmen -- tell the lil' bitter gal what she's won --   
or lost, as the case may be. 

CARMEN   
You are looking at the new..._owner_ of   
Kennedy High. 

Nicole looks stunned for a moment, but laughs. 

NICOLE   
I'm sorry, did I miss something? Because   
last I checked Kennedy was a public school. 

Mary Cherry rips out a long legal document and shoves it in Nicole's face. 

MARY CHERRY   
Not anymore it is! Yeah, you see, Nic...because a large   
part of the Kennedy High campus encroaches upon   
private property, the owners of such had the option   
to lease it to this fine city for their educational institution.   
Of course...if someone with a nice coffer of cold   
hard cash came along, they could just -- well hell,   
they could just buy that lil' lease up, couldn't they,   
Carmen? 

CARMEN   
(nodding)   
Mmhm. 

Nicole's expression fades, but she hands back the document and straightens her back. 

NICOLE   
So you own the place, big deal. I still have my   
power and position as class president. 

Mary Cherry whips out another legal document and shoves it in Nicole's face. 

MARY CHERRY   
Wrong again, missy dismissy! Take a good look at yer   
walkin' papers! 

NICOLE   
What's this? 

MARY CHERRY   
It's a sworn affadavit from one ex-Vice President,   
Augustus Latrine to one Calvin Krupps. He   
confessed to everything. 

CARMEN   
Including your rather generous personal donations to   
help yourself destroy half the school. 

MARY CHERRY   
Ha -- not generous _enough_!   
(pauses, rips the paper back)   
Your cute little 'trust fund' is a pathetic penny compared   
to the cookie jar in my backyard. 

NICOLE   
That little gimp -- 

MARY CHERRY   
FYI, don't bother lookin' fer him because --   
(gasps, smiles at Carmen)   
-- well, he all of a sudden fell face first into   
a truckload of thousand dollar bills! 

NICOLE   
I wonder how _that_ happened. 

CARMEN   
Last either of us heard he was receiving the   
best medical care and full body massages   
from the world's top physical therapists at   
an exclusive Swiss healing spa. 

MARY CHERRY   
Isn't it nice to know that my purchasin' this   
godfersaken school has brought such   
happiness to at least one student who has   
rolled through these halls? 

Carmen nods as Nicole looks like she _could_ cry, but holds everything back. 

MARY CHERRY   
Aw, now now lil' demon. No need t'turn on   
the waterworks. There'll still be room for you   
n' yer _pep squad_...though it might be hard to   
do anythin' without yer Madonna hand-me-downs,   
who, all of a sudden found the allure of lifetime   
all-expense paid cruises and shoppin' sprees around   
the world so much more palatable than...dancin'   
at high school football games. 

She and Carmen laugh and turn to leave. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, hi, one question, Leona -- 

The girls stop without turning. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
-- who's replacing me as class president? 

Mary Cherry grins widely. 

MARY CHERRY   
We thought you'd never ask. 

CUT TO 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY 

CLOSE UP of SAM McPHERSON'S face as she looks utterly aghast. 

SAM   
Oh...my GOD. It's -- it's not   
possible! _Harrison_ is the new   
class president??? 

SAM, BROOKE McQUEEN, LILY ESPOSITO, and JOSH FORD stand at Sam's locker in shock. Cue "Hail to the Chief" as we SWING TO 

MARY CHERRY and CARMEN escorting an Armani-clad HARRISON JOHN down the hall -- he looks very proud, _very_ JFK as he waves to the students. 

HARRISON   
(smiling)   
Hey guys. 

MARY CHERRY   
See you at Glamazon practice, Brookie! 

The troupe's mouths collectively drop as they walk by... 

TITLE SEQUENCE 


	2. ACT ONE

**THE LAST DANCE: ** ACT 1   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - DAY 

A worker puts up a giant poster of Harrison -- it's a nice, smiling portrait and reads "PRESIDENT JOE" underneath it. 

JOSH and LILY walk down the halls as other workers continue plastering the halls with the posters. 

LILY   
O.k., this is getting weirder by the   
minute. 

JOSH   
Tell me about it -- you know, I heard   
Mary Cherry's changing the name of   
the school to Kennedy _Cherry_ High!   
Next thing you know she'll be makin' us   
wear fur trimmed uniforms. 

LILY   
I would go naked if that ever happened. 

JOSH   
Maybe I should suggest it then. 

She giggles and playfully smacks him. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
Look babe, my bladder's screamin' for release   
-- meet ya in the lunchroom? 

LILY   
Sure, no prob -- 

Just then, Josh crashes into someone -- a kid who looks pretty angry at the world. 

JOSH   
Whoa, sorry -- 

QUICK ZOOM OUT to a HUGE line snaking from the door to the boy's bathroom. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
What the...? This isn't the girl's bathroom,   
is it? 

LILY   
Oh...my God, what's going on in there? 

Josh spots SUGAR DADDY coming out. 

JOSH   
Hey, there's Sug, maybe he can tell us why   
the line's so damned long. Hey...Sug! 

They make their way up to a smiling, jubilant Sugar Daddy. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
What's goin' on in there, man? Why's the line look   
like the line at Cranky's on free java night? 

SUGAR DADDY   
_DUDE!_ Homegirl Mary Cherry's installed _PHAT_   
boards in the boy's room! We got P2 in every   
stall and black leather couches, man! She even   
gave me plastic override on the timers 'cuz   
we're tight! 

He holds up a plastic ID-like card in his fingers. Josh smiles and high fives him. 

JOSH   
ALL RIGHT! 

LILY   
This qualifies as beyond weird. I've gotta   
see this -- 

She moves to enter but is blocked by a large man in a black suit wearing CIA sunglasses. 

MAN IN BLACK   
Sorry, Miss. This is a guys only mack pad. 

LILY   
(huffs)   
What disgusting, sexist --   
(smacks his arm)   
Josh, will you _say_ something? 

The man robotically cocks his head to Josh. 

MAN IN BLACK   
You Josh Ford? 

JOSH   
Uh...yeah, why? 

The man reaches into his pocket and hands him a card like Sugar Daddy's. 

MAN IN BLACK   
Miss Cherry authorized a card for you,   
too. 

Josh takes it, smiles. The man moves aside, allowing for Lily and Josh to enter... 

ZOOM OUT from Josh's approving smile and Lily's horrified expression as the boy's room looks completely made over to look like the ultimate bachelor pad. Some students moan and come out of the stalls as their Playstation games automatically turn off. 

JOSH   
_NICE!_

Lily looks at him with disgust and leaves.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - DAY 

SAM and BROOKE sit at lunch. Sam sips her Starbucks as she watches Brooke write. 

SAM   
Are you writing another wuve note to   
yer mayan? 

BROOKE   
Noooooo -- 

SAM   
Mm. Liar. 

BROOKE   
No, really -- it's not. I'm just rewriting   
the specs for the junior prom, since   
Mary Cherry's insisting that it take place   
in the gym. 

SAM   
That's strange, considering the Cherrifying   
overhaul of the whole school. 

BROOKE   
It's just a compromise. So much money's   
already going into other things, so...I'm   
o.k. with it. 

LILY sits down. 

SAM   
Hey Lil. 

LILY   
Hey. 

BROOKE   
Hey...I thought Josh was meeting us. 

LILY   
Well, _Josh_ probably won't even show up,   
considering the fact that Mary Cherry turned   
the boy's bathroom into a huge playground. 

SAM   
What? 

LILY   
She installed Playstation in every stall and   
completely made it into the most sexist   
bachelor pad I've ever seen! 

SAM   
(throws her head back)   
Oh God, as if the name change isn't bad enough -- 

BROOKE   
Wait, wait -- she's really changing the school's name? 

MARY CHERRY   
Hey Brookie! Lil' Lily! Spam. 

MARY CHERRY and CARMEN come by and sit down, both holding Starbuck's coffee cups. 

MARY CHERRY   
Now Brookie, don't forget to arrive a little early   
for Glamazon practice, as we have a fitting with   
_the_ Mr. Tom Ford for our fabulous new threads! 

BROOKE   
Sure. Um, are you _really_ changing the name of the school? 

MARY CHERRY   
Of course...you know I always wanted to be a   
Kennedy! 

LILY   
How could you sit there so glib like that when you   
know that you're diliberately causing a   
distraction for the male students at Kennedy   
High -- 

MARY CHERRY   
Kennedy _Cherry_ High. 

LILY   
Whatever. And where did you guys get the   
Starbuck's? 

SAM   
Um...over there. 

Sam points to the new Starbucks stand in the front of the cafeteria. 

Lily sighs. 

MARY CHERRY   
Now now, lolligirl. The vast improvement   
that I am making by providing the students   
with a safe, fun environment in which to   
nurture their college prepatory education   
is not limited to the male populus. 

She hands Lily a card. 

LILY   
Free makeovers? 

MARY CHERRY   
Fer the prom, silly! Y'all wanna look as stunning   
as I do fer yer dates, right? 

LILY   
Whatever. 

BROOKE   
Speaking of dates...Sam? 

SAM   
Sorry, I dunno what you're talking   
about. 

CARMEN   
Wait -- you don't have a date for the   
prom yet? 

SAM   
Nope -- I'm taking the solo flight. 

LILY   
What about Harrison? 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh! My poor misguided soul, _Joe_. 

BROOKE   
What's wrong? 

MARY CHERRY   
I'm afraid that the absolute power of   
the presidency that I have bestowed   
upon him has driven him insane! 

CARMEN   
It's not that bad. 

MARY CHERRY   
It's worse than bad, it's catastrophic! 

The kids look at her in confusion. 

CARMEN   
She doesn't agree with Harrison's choice for   
Vice President. 

BROOKE   
Why, who's his choice? 

CUT TO the other side of the lunchroom where 

NICOLE sits alone at lunch, with nothing but water and a pack of broken crackers on her tray. HARRISON slides his butt down across from her. 

HARRISON   
Hey there...you're lookin' a   
little pale, sis. 

NICOLE   
Yeah well, despite the thousand   
watt lightbulbs Mary Cherry installed   
in the Novak, I still couldn't fix anything.   
(pauses)   
I'm just having a bad face day, that's all. 

HARRISON   
Yeah. Well...you still look beautiful. 

Nicole raises her eyebrow. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Well, you know what I mean -- beautiful   
in a totally non-sexual way -- 

NICOLE   
Yeah, whatever.   
(pauses)   
So what brings you by today? Come to   
gloat about your Cherry picked presidency? 

Harrison's expression softens. 

HARRISON   
No...not at all.   
(pauses)   
I actually came by to ask you a couple of   
questions. But if this is a bad time -- 

NICOLE   
It's always going to be a bad time, so...   
shoot. 

HARRISON   
I...I wanted to know if you'll be my   
vice president. 

NICOLE   
You've got to be kidding. 

HARRISON   
I'm serious, Nicole -- look...you n' me --   
we'd make a great team! 

NICOLE   
Like Bill and Monica. 

HARRISON   
I...I know that whole video thing's still   
a sore spot for you, but look around...it's   
old news. No one cares anymore. Now it's just   
time for us to -- 

NICOLE   
Bond as brother and sister? Yeah, right,   
sorry -- I've got things on my mind other   
than Angelina Jolie-ing myself for the   
sake of sibling reconciliation. 

HARRISON   
Nicole, please...I...I need you. 

She huffs. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
I'm serious. I need an intelligent, strong-willed   
woman by my side when I'm issuing my   
executive orders. 

He pauses as he studies her expression. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
So what do you say? Will you be my Hillary? 

Nicole thinks for a moment, then looks into his eyes. 

NICOLE   
What can it hurt? 

HARRISON   
Yes! 

NICOLE   
All right, all right...now what was your other   
question? 

He looks at her, his eyes wide...and then looks away. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Well? You've cleared one hurdle, why stop now? 

HARRISON   
I...wanted to know if you'd go to the prom with   
me. 

Nicole, stunned, looks at him for moment -- then breaks into genuine laughter. He starts to laugh. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
(through her laughter)   
That was a good one, wasn't it? 

Nicole, through her laughter, nods. Harrison's expression melts to serious. Nicole sees that and hers melts also. 

NICOLE   
You're serious, aren't you. 

HARRISON   
Yeah.   
(pauses)   
Why not? It wouldn't be the first time   
a brother took his sister to the prom. 

NICOLE   
Not in West Virginia, no. 

He pauses as she looks away. 

HARRISON   
You...already have a date. 

NICOLE   
What, with me being the school's   
biggest Jerry Springer trailer skank?   
I don't think so. 

HARRISON   
Then what's stopping us?   
(pauses)   
Look...you already know how I...felt   
about you. If we weren't...related and   
we were dating, I'd be -- 

NICOLE   
You'd be ridiculed as Nicole Julian's   
latest conquest. 'Nuff said. 

HARRISON   
What I was gonna say is that I'd be   
on top of the world. And now...now I   
feel like I'm inches away from that feeling,   
knowing that I have you as my sister.   
(pauses)   
Please...can we start over? 

Nicole hesitates. 

CUT BACK TO 

SAM'S TABLE, where Lily watches Harrison and Nicole talk. Mary Cherry seems to have left. 

LILY   
I can't believe he would even ask that   
conniving little Linda Tripp to be his V.P. 

CARMEN   
Lily...she's his sister. 

Brooke immerses herself in her writing. 

LILY   
Yes, but still -- 

CARMEN   
But still what? I for one think it's a   
great idea for Harrison...and Nicole...   
to put the past behind them and make   
peace as siblings...like Brooke and Sam   
have. 

LILY   
(shrugs)   
I guess. But speaking of Sam...you   
never answered our question. 

SAM   
What question? 

LILY   
About Harrison as a potential _date_. 

SAM   
We've still got issues to work out and I   
don't think that going to the prom with him   
would help resolve anything. 

CARMEN   
You'd be surprised to know what kind of   
things a simple date can resolve. 

Just then, Josh and Sugar Daddy slide on into the empty seats. 

JOSH   
Hey baaaaaby. 

LILY   
Oh look, the video junkies have emerged from   
their caves. What's the matter, lose too many   
rounds of Crash Bandicoot? 

SUGAR DADDY   
Naw, we finished playin' a long time ago. 

JOSH   
Yeah, we got sidetracked by a new   
hobby -- 

He whips out a magazine that reads "GUNS N' ROSES" with a scantily clad woman on the cover wielding a gun. 

JOSH   
Bam! 

CARMEN   
"Guns n' Roses"? I thought you gave up   
your dreams of creating a big haired   
80's tribute band when you cut your   
mullet! 

SUGAR DADDY   
Naw, it ain't like that, homegirl! That there's   
a real piece mag. We gonna be packin' just   
like Puffy! 

BROOKE   
Excuse me? Josh, you aren't thinking of   
getting a gun, are you? 

JOSH   
Why not? My dad has a couple of them. 

CARMEN   
_Hello_, he's ex-military in denial. 

JOSH   
(paging through the magazine)   
Hey chill out, Carm...it'd only be for protection. 

BROOKE   
Josh -- most accidental shootings occur   
with guns in the home bought specifically   
for that purpose. 

LILY   
And that's not the worst of it -- God, aren't   
the tragedies at Springfield and Littleton   
enough to convince you that guns are bad? 

She rips the magazine out of his hands. 

LILY   
Where did you get this thing, anyway? 

SUGAR DADDY   
Yo, that Trenchcoat Mafia kid who never talks to   
anyone...met 'im in the game line. 

BROOKE   
Isn't his name like, Jeremy? 

JOSH   
Yeah, that's it. 

LILY   
Well...maybe it's good that he never talks   
to anyone, especially if he's going to just   
freely give away sexist, violent NRA-sanctioned   
literature to students.   
(pauses, staring at the cover)   
I think I should report him. 

JOSH   
No, Lily, don't -- 

SUGAR DADDY   
It's just a magazine! 

SAM   
Lily, aren't you the one who's always   
screaming to protect our rights to free   
speech? 

Lily gets up and gathers her books. 

LILY   
I would gladly give up my first amendment   
rights if it means blocking a way for the   
second amendment to cause a senseless   
revocation of our right to live peacefully. 

Josh shakes his head, his mouth open in shock as Lily leaves him at the table. The rest of the gang shrugs through the tense silence.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - DAY 

POV: Someone walking up to NICOLE from behind as she stands at her locker. 

JEREMY KING   
Um...Nicole? 

Nicole turns to see JEREMY KING, the "Trenchcoat Mafia" kid who gave Josh and Sugar Daddy the magazine. He's a lanky kid with a meek disposition -- more of a geek than an imposing person -- but he _is_ wearing a brown trenchcoat and a rocker t-shirt. 

NICOLE   
Do I know you? 

JEREMY   
No...well, I don't think so. 

NICOLE   
Then run along, buckshot. I'm sure   
there's a squirrel with your name on   
it out there. 

JEREMY   
Well...I was...I was wondering if you'd   
like to go to the prom with me. 

Nicole laughs in his face. 

NICOLE   
Lemme guess -- this is another one of   
Mary Cherry's sublime reminders of   
how the whole school thinks I'm a slut.   
(looks around)   
Come on out, Cherry! 

JEREMY   
Uh...no, it isn't. I just thought I'd ask -- 

NICOLE   
Because you didn't think I'd have a date?   
(pauses)   
Listen -- what did you say your name was? 

JEREMY   
Jeremy. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, hi, Jeremy -- I'd rather go to the   
prom with the 'brother' that I shamelessly   
slept with than go with a Marilyn Manson   
freak like you. In fact -- that's what I'm doing.   
(pauses)   
So go find a nice, suitable heroin-addicted   
skater chick to fulfill your RPG fantasies, hm? 

Nicole slams her locker and struts off, leaving him standing alone.   


END OF ACT 1 


	3. ACT TWO

**THE LAST DANCE: ** ACT 2 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - VICE PRINCIPAL KRUPPS'S OFFICE - DAY 

The "GUNS N' ROSES" magazine slaps down on V. P. Krupps's desk. He straightens it out in front of him. 

LILY   
This could be a warning sign of   
what's to come! 

LILY stands in front of V. P. CALVIN KRUPPS. He casually flips through the pages. 

LILY   
If we don't react to this now, something   
_really_ bad could happen. 

KRUPPS   
Mm, like what exactly, Ms. Esposito? 

LILY   
I don't know. But I'm willing to bet that   
none of the students here at Kennedy   
Cherry High want to find out first hand. 

KRUPPS   
Well...I admire your anti-violence sentiment...   
and your activism. However, there's nothing   
I can really do, short of violating this student's   
rights. 

LILY   
We've got to do something -- 

KRUPPS   
Have you actually seen this -- or any other   
student, in possession of a firearm on or off   
campus? 

LILY   
No. But -- 

KRUPPS   
But nothing, Ms. Esposito. This here is just   
a magazine -- 

LILY   
Yes, but it's a magazine glorifying the use,   
sale and possession of guns -- it promotes   
gun violence, Sir. You wouldn't allow a   
student to possess a magazine that exploits   
images of women or minorities...why allow   
this to slip through the cracks? 

KRUPPS   
Honestly -- my hands are literally tied. 

He holds up his wrist -- it seems to have a large, blinking plastic bracelet on it. 

LILY   
What is that? 

KRUPPS   
(clears throat)   
It's an electronic device similar to those   
used on dogs for the purpose of training or   
curbing unsavory behavior. 

All of a sudden, it crackles and his eyes widen as his body jolts. A voice comes over the intercom. 

MARY CHERRY'S VOICE   
Sorry -- jest testin' again! 

KRUPPS   
Thank you...Miss Cherry. 

He regains his composure. 

KRUPPS (cont'd)   
Sadly, I have to admit that I'm walking a   
fine line with the new owners of this school...   
if I'm found to be hindering a student's   
rights, whatever the case may be, I could   
be out of a job...as well as a few nerve   
endings. 

LILY   
You could be out more than that if you   
allow this kind of message to possibly   
materialize into something real and   
positively deadly. 

KRUPPS   
I'm sorry, Ms. Esposito...unless you can   
prove to me that the students and faculty   
are in imminent danger, I cannot sanction   
any actions that would cause unnecessary   
panic among our idyllic high school   
community...though I can issue a warning if   
that would ease some of your concern. 

Lily's face lights up. 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - LATER 

FOCUS ON LOUDSPEAKER: 

KRUPPS'S VOICE   
A reminder for those who aren't already   
aware, the auditorium will be closed to   
all traffic as manic construction continues   
on the 50-foot replica of the Eiffel Tower in   
preparation for the Junior Prom.   
(pauses)   
On a different note, any student or   
faculty member caught in possession of   
a weapon -- be it a firearm, a knife, or   
unsanctioned gardening tool -- will be   
dealt with in accordance with our   
zero-tolerance policy here at Kennedy   
High. 

A loud, crackling sound radiates through the speaker. 

KRUPPS'S VOICE   
Kennedy _Cherry_ High. Thank you and   
have a good weekend. 

LILY and SAM walk through the hall. Lily throws her head back. 

LILY   
Man! 

SAM   
What? 

LILY   
I went to him with that gun rag and all I get   
is a stupid, unintelligible 12 second warning. 

SAM   
Well, if you feel that strongly about it -- and   
I have a feeling you do -- why don't you   
do something about it? 

LILY   
Like what? 

SAM   
Oh, I dunno...like form a club? 

LILY   
You remember the last time that happened, Sam. 

SAM   
Yeah, but this is different...I'm sure you can   
get lots of students to sign up for your Stop   
the Violence campaign. Besides, Harrison is   
the president now...I'm sure you can get him   
to consider it. 

LILY   
You're right...but how would I bring it up? 

SAM   
How 'bout at the meeting? 

LILY   
What meeting? 

SAM   
Haven't you seen the flyers?   
(sighs)   
I guess it'd be kinda hard to see with the   
Cherrification of the whole school. I've got   
one -- 

She digs it out of her bag and hands it to Lily. 

SAM (cont'd)   
-- here. 

LILY   
He's calling an emergency meeting of the clubs? 

SAM   
Yeah, I guess he's gonna undo all the damage   
Nicole did during her ten-second tenure. I'm   
actually on my way over there...wanna come? 

LILY   
How's he gonna do that with her as his   
viper -- V.P.? 

SAM   
Something tells me that Harrison's a little bit   
wiser to the ways of Nicole than April Tuna was. 

LILY   
_That_ remains to be seen. 

They continue on. At the other end of the hall, EMORY strives to catch up to HARRISON. 

EMORY   
Harrison, my good friend and   
confidante...allow me a moment   
of your time. 

HARRISON   
What's up, Emory? 

EMORY   
I wanted to congratulate you   
on your successful usurpation of   
power from the sharpened talons   
of your wretched younger sibling. 

Harrison stops. 

EMORY   
I also would like to put in a preemptive   
strike to forge for the reconsideration   
of my...Stayin' Alive Club. 

HARRISON   
Okay, first -- I'd watch the biting remarks   
about my sister. Second, I know you have   
alot of time on your hands since you   
most likely don't have a date for the prom -- 

EMORY   
Au contraire, my friend. My lovely jaybird   
jailbird, April Tuna will certainly be escorting me   
to the prom.   
(pauses)   
We've mended our barbed wire fences and I   
promised to make the most of her weekend   
pass by recording the events of the evening   
on tape...for posterity. 

HARRISON   
Okay, whatever, just -- save the plea for   
the meeting, o.k.? 

EMORY   
Aye aye, Captain. 

They continue on. 

EMORY (cont'd)   
I hear further congratulations are in order. 

HARRISON   
For what? 

EMORY   
Your...office. 

HARRISON   
Huh? 

EMORY   
You haven't been to your office yet? 

HARRISON   
No, why? 

They enter 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - PRESIDENT'S OFFICE 

where a gavel bangs the noise down. NICOLE stands behind the desk, gavel in hand. Harrison's eyes widen as he sees that the office looks just like the White House Oval Office, save for the Mary Cherry colors. LILY, JOSH, and SAM are amongst the attendees. 

NICOLE   
Listen up, people -- since your newly   
appointed head seems to be stuck in   
the sandbox, I will now start this insane   
meeting -- 

HARRISON   
Nicole??? 

Nicole's head whips around as she surreptitiously drops the gavel. 

NICOLE   
(sweetly)   
Hi. 

She turns back as Harrison approaches. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
(to the attendees)   
As I was saying, I will start this meeting...   
(brightly)   
with a greeting. Let's give it up for Mr.   
President. 

HARRISON   
What're you doing? 

NICOLE   
(sitting down next to him)   
Just getting the gavel warmed up for you, hon. 

Harrison hesitantly sits down. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
I take it you've read your Robert's Rules? 

Harrison nods. 

HARRISON   
Hey everybody...I've uh...I've brought you   
all here today to remedy some of the mistakes   
that my predecessor made -- 

Nicole lifts her chin in defiance. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
-- and perhaps reassess the status of some   
of the current and defunct clubs...and make   
some compromises. 

EMORY   
(standing up)   
Motion to revive Stayin' Alive! 

JOSH nods his head. 

NICOLE   
Fat chance, freak. There's no way in hell   
we'd ever bring your loser club back.   
(pauses)   
Right...brother? 

She winks at Harrison. 

EMORY   
Nepotism! Impeach! Impeach!!! 

HARRISON   
Okay, hold on...Emory, sit. Everybody will   
get their turn.   
(pauses)   
Um...it's my understanding that the Glamazons   
have been reinstated and are practicing right now,   
right? 

NICOLE   
Much to my chagrin. 

HARRISON   
O.k....just making sure. O.k.... 

He pages through a large packet of papers. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Okay...uh...hmm.... 

Nicole reaches over and stops him from paging...she points to the top of the first page. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Oh...okay...first item on my list here is   
a request to reconsider the Junior NRA   
Youth Club. 

His eyebrows tilt in question and he turns to Nicole, whispering. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Wait, NRA? We have an rifle club here? 

NICOLE   
(nods)   
Mmhm. 

Harrison gulps. 

HARRISON   
Hu...how many members? 

NICOLE   
Well, ever since Mary Cherry was banned for   
killing off the entire squirrel population of   
Kennedy High, there hasn't been any other   
gun toting maniac...that I know of. 

Harrison nods, but looks hesitant. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
(hisses)   
Look, if you're going to give your disco dancing   
freakbuddy his stupid John Travolta club back-- and I   
have no doubt that that's what you're going to do --   
I suggest you make your cuts quick...and painful. 

HARRISON   
Uhm...o.k.   
(turns back)   
Uh.... 

Before he can say anything, Lily raises her hand. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Yes, Lily? 

LILY   
(stands up)   
Mr. President...Madame Vice President -- I have   
a proposal for a new club. 

NICOLE   
Funny, I thought we already had PETA   
at this school. 

LILY   
I'm not talking about animal rights this time.   
I'm talking about the basic human right to   
live peacefully in a non-violent society. 

NICOLE   
(scoffs)   
And attacking fur-wearing women in Bev   
Hills isn't in the least non-violent? Correct   
me if I'm wrong, but isn't that considered   
assault? 

Lily frowns as Sam reluctantly nods. 

JOSH   
(whispers)   
She does have a point, Lil. 

LILY   
(shaken)   
O.k., you're right, but still...this isn't about reaching   
people about the cruelty of fur, this is about   
reaching out to students about -- 

NICOLE   
Yeah, hi, hon -- if you wanna reach out and touch   
someone, go form a nudist colony in Montana.   
Nuthin' like the cool mountain air breezing through   
the sticks that are your legs. Buck up and put on   
the Paul Simon, 'cuz we're never gonna fund your   
latest peace mission. 

HARRISON   
Nicole -- 

LILY   
All I want to do, Nicole, is to send the message out   
that we, as students, don't have to subscribe to the   
violent images in the media -- 

HARRISON   
Lily -- 

NICOLE   
Take another puff on your love bong Little Lily,   
'cuz I got news for ya -- in case you haven't noticed,   
this school doesn't have the time or the money   
to invest in your make-love-not-war message.   
This isn't the 60's -- we live in an age where   
violence is as much a part of our culture as   
is ABC Daytime and Brittney. 

HARRISON   
Nicole -- 

LILY   
Doesn't that soap opera scenario scare you at all?   
Or are you too desensitized from the lobotomy you   
got when you went in for your last Spears-sized   
implant upgrade? 

HARRISON   
OKAY, ENOUGH!!! 

He composes himself. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Lily, sit. Nicole..._chill_. 

NICOLE   
Back on point. What've you decided about   
the Junior Charlton Heston worshippers? 

HARRISON   
Yeah...well, considering that there seems to be   
no faculty advisor...and no members -- 

JEREMY   
There's a member. 

Harrison looks up. JEREMY peeks up from the crowd. 

HARRISON   
Uh, eeyeah...that's the point. The school doesn't have the   
funds to support a club with only one member,   
so...I'm sorry, but unless there are any other   
objections, the club's gotta go. 

He waits. No one objects, and Lily looks at a spaced out Josh. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Okay then, no more Junior NRA. 

Jeremy gets up and leaves. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Moving on to other business...Lily, I think   
we can work to get your club started. 

Lily smiles. Nicole's eyes widen and she yanks Harrison towards her. 

NICOLE   
(whispers)   
WHAT are you doing? You just said that we   
don't have the money to fund one club and yet   
you're about to green light Lily's lovefest? 

HARRISON   
(whispers)   
Look, I know what I'm doing. Info costs less   
that bullets, and I know that Lily will be able to   
get people to join up. It's about support, Nicole...   
it's be nice if I had some right now. 

He turns back to the attendees. 

HARRISON   
Um, just go ahead and draw up the plans. And   
as for Emory...well, I think it's time to break out the   
polyester, 'cuz as of now, the Stayin' Alive   
club is back on the dance floor. 

EMORY   
_ YES_ ! 

Josh nods with a smile. Nicole looks livid, but a little disheartened.   


INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - HALLWAY - A LITTLE LATER 

Nicole struts down the hall as Harrison catches up. 

HARRISON   
Nicole...Nicole, wait. 

He cuts in front of her. 

NICOLE   
Didn't you get enough power tripping   
for the day? 

HARRISON   
It wasn't a power trip...look, I just wanted   
you to know that I didn't do any of that to   
spite you. 

NICOLE   
No, you just gave your little tree-lovin' buddy   
what she wanted above all other considerations.   
In case you've forgotten who writes the checks   
for these hideous hallways, I highly doubt that   
Mary Cherry will fund Lily's latest crusade. 

HARRISON   
You are completely wrong, Nicole. You see,   
Mary Cherry's still letting me be class president despite   
my choice of appointing you as my Vice Pres because   
she has faith in me...and my decisions.   
(pauses)   
Hey, didn't I make my decision to cut the gun club   
based on _your_ advice? 

Nicole's eyes wander from his. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Yeah. Don't be too hard on yourself.   
(pauses)   
A little faith goes a long way. You should try it some   
time.   
(pauses)   
Why do you care about whether or not Lily gets   
her way, anyway? 

NICOLE   
I don't. It's...it's nothing. I'm just a little stressed   
about everything, that's all. 

HARRISON   
Oh.   
(pauses)   
Oh...you aren't...you aren't having second thoughts   
about my last-minute invite to the dance, are you? 

NICOLE   
No -- 

HARRISON   
Well, I promise that it'll be worth every   
second. Mary Cherry's rented this wicked   
_ 20-seater _truckmousine from Dallas,   
I already have my tux, and...oh sh...it isn't   
about a dress, is it? 'Cuz I'm sure I could get   
Mary Cherry to zap one over from Milan -- 

NICOLE   
No, I have several. 

HARRISON   
Then...what is it? Why so glum? 

NICOLE   
It's nothing...I guess I'm just trying to get used to   
the fact that I'm always going to be second in   
command. First it was with Brookie and the   
Glamazons...now with you. 

HARRISON   
Oh.   
(pauses)   
Well, I can assure you that you will be the center   
of everyone's attention at the prom. 

NICOLE   
Why's that? Don't tell me you and the little Dick   
have more footage of our sweaty bump n' grind   
to show. 

HARRISON   
No, what I was going to say that you will at   
the forefront because you will be there with   
me...and I know that I'm going to this thing   
with the prettiest girl in school. 

Just then, Jeremy walks by and glares at them, allowing for Nicole to recompose. 

NICOLE   
Pick me up at 6:30? 

HARRISON   
I'm there. 

He smiles and leans to kiss her, but realizes what he's doing and stops -- he quickly gives her a peck on the forehead and hugs her. He waves as he leaves her standing in the hall. 

He runs into SAM at the other end of the hall. They try to move out of each other's way, but they end up moving the same way each time. 

HARRISON & SAM   
Sorry. 

Harrison finally maneuvers around her. 

SAM   
Um -- that was a great first assembly. 

HARRISON   
Think so? 

SAM   
Yeah. Lily's really excited about her   
new club. 

HARRISON   
Yeah, well, when is she not excited about   
her push to bring the civil back into civilization? 

Sam laughs. 

SAM   
Um...so where are you off to? 

HARRISON   
I'm...I'm going to get my haircut. 

SAM   
Since when have you cared what your hair   
looks like on a weekend? 

HARRISON   
Since...I'm going to be going to the prom? 

SAM   
You're going? 

HARRISON   
Yeah, aren't you? 

SAM   
Uh, yeah...yeah, I am. Josh and Lily asked   
if I wanted to go...I think they just took   
pity on me since I don't have a date, so I'm   
going on their cab pool. 

HARRISON   
You...don't have a date? 

Sam shakes her head. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
So this Josh n' Lil thing is kinda like a   
non-committal threesome? 

SAM   
(laughs)   
Kinda. 

HARRISON   
Hey...why don't you ride with me and my date? 

Sam hedges. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Yeah! Bring Josh and Lil, too. 

SAM   
I...I don't wanna be the fifth wheel. 

HARRISON   
And you were willing to feel like a third   
wheel? Tricycles were fun when we were   
like..five, but...   
(pauses)   
Come on, you know you want to. And it's   
not like we don't have the room. The more   
the merrier, right? So...what d'you say? 

SAM   
(sighs)   
O.k., I'll tag along with you and your date.   
(pauses)   
So...care to share who this mystery woman is? 

Harrison's eyes widen as he winces.   


INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT 

BROOKE   
What??? He can't go with her! 

BROOKE and Sam stand at the sink as they do the dishes. 

SAM   
Why not? I think it'd be good for   
the both of them...you know, give   
them time to bond. 

BROOKE   
The Junior Prom wouldn't be the place   
to do that sorta thing. 

SAM   
Brooke, chill! It's not like they're still   
sleeping together -- are they? 

BROOKE   
No, of course not...at least, I don't think   
so. 

Sam shudders. 

SAM   
Ugh, just the thought of that gives me the   
creeps...even I can't imagine Harrison   
being so desperate. 

BROOKE   
I dunno, I just think...I just don't think it's   
right for them to be going together, that's   
all. 

SAM   
What is up with you and your obsession   
with everybody else's lives but your own?   
It's no wonder I haven't seen Jamie around. 

BROOKE   
Jamie and I are fine. 

SAM   
Oh yeah? Then how come I hear you haven't   
got a limo yet? 

BROOKE   
It's a high school dance, Sam. We don't need   
a limo for that. 

SAM   
Ooo, excuuuse me. I hadn't realized that you   
deemed yourself too deep to wade in the   
shallow waters of high school rituals. 

BROOKE   
I don't see you going in a limo. 

SAM   
I am...Harrison invited me to join him in   
his. 

BROOKE   
I thought you were going with Josh and Lily. 

SAM   
I talked to Lily before dinner and they've bagged   
their cab plans in favor of fragrant leather seats   
and the TV/VCR combo. And believe me, it wasn't   
an easy feat, considering the claws that came   
out at the club meeting. 

BROOKE   
Why, what happened? 

SAM   
Well, while you were outside tossing around   
shredded mylar, Lily and Nicole were tossing   
verbal knives at eachother over Lily's idea for an   
anti-violence club. 

BROOKE   
Oh. 

SAM   
It all worked itself out, though, and Harrison's   
proving to be a great leader, despite Nicole's   
presence.   
(pauses)   
Anyway...Harrison also asked if you and Jamie   
wanted to come too, seeing that Mary Cherry's   
truckmousine could carry a small army.   
(pauses)   
But if you don't want to... 

Brooke spaces out for a moment. 

SAM   
...Brooke? Did you hear me? 

BROOKE   
Uh, yeah, I heard you. Sure...we'll go   
with you guys. 

She wrings the towel around her hands and she steps away. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
Um...I'll go call Jamie about it right now...let him   
know about the change in plans. 

SAM   
Okay. 

Brooke pads out of the kitchen and Sam leans over to the broken dishwasher to open it...there are still tons of dishes left and she sighs. 

INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - BROOKE'S ROOM 

FOCUS on BROOKE'S HAND pressing the speed dial on her phone. She hooks a blond strand of hair around her ear as she listens to the dialing.... 

NICOLE'S VOICE   
Nicole Julian's House of Style, what's   
your pleasure tonight? 

BROOKE   
Nicole? It's me, Brooke. 

INTERCUT BETWEEN BROOKE'S ROOM/NICOLE'S ROOM 

NICOLE reclines in her chair as her private manicurist/pedicurist works on her toenails. 

NICOLE   
Brookie? You know my private line   
is reserved for emergencies only. 

BROOKE   
Well, this is kind of an emergency. 

NICOLE   
Don't tell me -- you need shoes. No   
problem, I bought out the last of the   
Blahniks at Niemann's and -- 

BROOKE   
It's not about shoes...it's about you.   
(pauses)   
You can't go to the dance with Harrison. 

NICOLE   
Why the hell not? 

BROOKE   
Because!   
(frustrated, whispers)   
Because you're lying to him! 

NICOLE   
So? Since when has my lying been an   
issue? 

BROOKE   
Oh, I dunno -- maybe when you found   
out that he's not really your brother? 

NICOLE   
He'll find out soon enough. 

BROOKE   
When? When you start showing off that   
other secret you're hiding from him? 

NICOLE   
I told you before that I'd take care of it. 

BROOKE   
Oh my...you didn't get -- 

NICOLE   
Relax Brookie, I didn't.   
(pauses)   
But you really should start focusing on your   
own life instead of worrying about mine. 

BROOKE   
I can't help it, I feel...I feel bad about not   
being able to tell him what I know. 

NICOLE   
Don't feel bad then -- 

BROOKE   
It's not that easy -- 

NICOLE   
And you think it's easy for me, knowing that   
in a few months I'll be looking like Alicia   
Silverstone in her batsuit?   
(pauses)   
I told you. Harrison will find out that he's not   
my brother...probably sooner than you think. 

BROOKE   
And what about the other thing he needs to   
know? 

NICOLE   
Maybe I've got a couple of surprises planned,   
o.k.? 

BROOKE   
Wait...you're not going to tell him at the prom,   
are you? 

NICOLE   
Maybe...maybe not.   
(pauses)   
Now, if you don't have anything else to say to   
me, I'm going to ask you nicely to let me get   
back to enjoying my pre-prom peddy, mmkay? 

BROOKE   
Nicole -- 

Nicole clicks off her cell. 

Brooke sighs in frustration as she lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling...she reaches for the phone and dials again. 

HARRISON'S VOICE   
Yello. 

BROOKE   
Harrison. 

HARRISON'S VOICE   
Brooke? What brings you to call this   
late? Hey...get thee to thine window! 

Brooke climbs off the bed and goes to the window. She sees Harrison holding his phone and waving, and she smiles -- he's already trying on his tux. 

INTERCUT BETWEEN HARRISON and BROOKE at their windows. 

HARRISON   
How do I look? 

BROOKE   
Well, from what I can see, you look   
great...and happy. 

HARRISON   
I am, I'm like, sooooo psyched I'm bordering   
on psycho. I'd sleep in this thing if I didn't think   
it'd wrinkle.   
(pauses)   
So you getting ready for the big night?   
Gonna get down with the ol' college   
stud? 

He does the cabbage patch and she laughs. 

BROOKE   
I...I actually have something to tell you. 

HARRISON   
Oh? What's the matter, you and Jamie   
call it quits? 

BROOKE   
No, it's... 

She hesistates and watches Harrison from afar. He exaggerates a shrug so she can see. 

HARRISON   
Well? What is it? 

Brooke hesistates again. 

BROOKE   
I called to tell you that...   
(pauses)   
...that me and Jamie would love to   
join you and your posse for the limo   
ride. 

HARRISON   
COOL! 

He gives her a thumbs up signal. 

BROOKE   
I hear you've got lots of room, so... 

HARRISON   
Yeah, we do! It's gonna be a blast,   
Brooke. Hey, thanks for calling and   
making this even more exciting! 

BROOKE   
Sure. 

HARRISON   
How 'bout we come get you at around...6:45? 

BROOKE   
Yeah, we'll be ready and waiting. 

HARRISON   
Hey look, I hate to cut this short but I've got to   
take this thing off before I leave a permanent   
style-squashing ring around the collar. 

BROOKE   
Oh, no problem. 

Harrison waves bye excitedly and shuts his curtains. 

BACK TO BROOKE'S as she turns from the window, distressed. 

BROOKE   
Huh...no problem at all, really.   


END OF ACT 2 


	4. ACT THREE

**The Last Dance: ** ACT 3 

INT. HARRISON'S HOUSE - FOYER - 6:25 

ROBIN JOHN fixes HARRISON'S baby blue bowtie as he adjusts his matching cumberbund. 

HARRISON   
Mom, come on -- I'm never gonna get out of   
here on time -- 

ROBIN   
Oh, come on now...your limo isn't even here   
yet. 

Outside, a LOUD, musical horn sounds. Harrison sighs. 

ROBIN (cont'd)   
Oh...you just look so handsome! 

Harrison scurries about. 

ROBIN (cont'd)   
Wait, your boutinierre -- 

Harrison shoves it in his pocket and moves towards the door. 

ROBIN (cont'd)   
Your corsage? 

She hands him the box with the beautiful _lily of the valley_ corsage. Harrison rushes towards the door. 

ROBIN (cont'd)   
Don't forget, I want pictures! 

Harrison whips open the front door. 

HARRISON   
I won't Mo -- 

His eyes widen as he see the very long stretch truckmousine and Mary Cherry standing through one of the sunroofs as she waves. 

MARY CHERRY   
Hi Joe! 

Harrison winces. 

INSIDE THE TRUCKMOUSINE 

Mary Cherry sits with Carmen. Carmen pushes in for Harrison as they both make room and the driver closes the door. Both girls look very beautiful -- Mary Cherry in her colorful evening gown and Carmen in a nice off-the-shoulder forest green dress. 

MARY CHERRY   
Loooookin' gooood, Mr. Pres-i-dent! 

HARRISON   
Ladies...you don't look so bad yourselves. 

He looks across the seats -- EXQUISITE WOO sits, feeding SUGAR DADDY some cream-covered strawberries. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Sugar! 

SUGAR DADDY   
Hey there, scrub -- you look sharp,   
dude! 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Thanks. Exquisite...we haven't seen you in   
a while. Where'd you go? 

CARMEN   
Mary Cherry flew her in from China   
after her parents ripped her out of   
Kennedy after the Forever Tree incident. 

SUGAR DADDY   
Yo, MC's my giiiirrrrl!   
(pauses)   
Next to you, of course. 

EXQUISITE   
Word up, homey! 

Harrison laughs as he high fives Mary Cherry. 

HARRISON   
I don't see your dates -- what gives? 

MARY CHERRY   
I decided that this year I would not stress   
my flawless complexion with blemishes   
worryin' about some inept lil' steroid   
messin' up my Vera Wang with his sweaty   
paws. 

CARMEN   
So, this year -- Mary Cherry and I are happy   
to go stag. So much this year has been about   
our own power and self-confidence that we   
decided that we didn't need a man to compliment   
our glamorous bodies. 

MARY CHERRY   
Mmmkay? 

CARMEN   
Mmmkay! 

They all laugh. 

MARY CHERRY   
Driver! Take us for spin in this thing -- 

HARRISON   
Uh -- we've got to pick up Nicole -- 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh yes, I almost forgot. Driver! Take us   
to Hell -- I mean, Ms. Julian's house.   


INT. NICOLE JULIAN'S HOUSE - BATHROOM - A LITTLE LATER 

CLOSE-UP of NICOLE'S FEATURES, as she makes the finishing touches on her appearance. Her hair, adorned with white diamond specked clips. Her eyelashes, brushed softly with mascara. Her cheeks, brushed lightly with the finishing blush. And, of course, her lips, smoothed over in soft pink gloss. 

The doorbell rings. 

OUTISDE, Harrison waits, nervously. JUDY JULIAN answers the door. 

HARRISON   
Ummah...mah...Ms. Julian, hi. 

Judy looks him over. 

JUDY   
Mr. John. What can I do for you? 

HARRISON   
(puzzled)   
I'm uh...here to pick up Nicole. 

JUDY   
What for? 

HARRISON   
Uh...the prom? 

JUDY   
Oh.   
(pauses)   
She didn't tell me she was going with..._you_. 

There is an awkward silence. 

JUDY (cont'd)   
Please. Come in...I doubt she's ready -- 

NICOLE   
I'm ready. 

Just as Harrison enters, his eyes widen. Bruce Channel's classic "Hey Baby" starts on the soundtrack as the camera pans up on NICOLE from her slingbacks. She looks absolutely   
STUNNING in her baby blue Calvin dress, the color matching Harrison's tie. She stands there and cocks her head slightly. Harrison is speechless. 

NICOLE   
What's the matter -- you don't like my   
dress? 

Harrison gulps. 

HARRISON   
Uh...no, I uh...I like the color. It   
looks...it looks good on you. 

JUDY   
Nicole -- why didn't you tell me you were going   
with... 

She hesitates and Nicole approaches Harrison and slaps a JoyCam in her mother's hands. 

NICOLE   
My brother? You can say it, Mom. I'm   
not ashamed of it. 

She looks at Harrison. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Not in the least. 

She looks at the corsage box. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Is that for me? 

Harrison snaps out of it. 

HARRISON   
Duh...yeah, yeah, it's...it's yours. 

He fumbles to open the clear box. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Here, lemme...just...stupid thing -- 

The box goes flying out of his hands but he manages to save the corsage from falling. He nervously takes her right hand and slips it over her wrist. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
It...matches perfectly.   
(pauses)   
Uhb, with your dress, that is. 

Nicole's impressed to see how great Harrison looks. She snaps out of it. 

NICOLE   
Welp, time to dive into time-honored   
traditions. 

She looks to her mother as she puts her arm around Harrison. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Take at least five and watch the thumbs.   
(pauses)   
I'd like the first photos of me with my   
brother to look somewhat decent. 

Harrison looks nervous as he struggles to find a place for his hand...she places it on her waist for him and smiles. Judy, annoyed, brings the camera up and centers them. The FLASH goes off... 

INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - SAME 

...a FLASH has gone off -- BROOKE and JAMIE ROTH pose for MIKE as JANE and SAM look on. Brooke's wearing a conservative pastel pink gown while Sam's two-toned deep purplish/violet dress is more gothic. Brooke seems a little preoccupied. 

MIKE   
_ THAT_ one's a keeper. 

BROOKE   
I dunno...you don't think this dress   
makes me look like an Easter MnM,   
do you? 

JANE   
No, of course not -- you two look absolutely   
gorgeous. 

JAMIE   
Well, I happen to think Brooke _always_ looks   
gorgeous. 

Sam rolls her eyes. 

JANE   
Well, she's not the only one...Sammy? Why   
don't you get up there and give us a picture? 

SAM   
No thanks. Last thing I need is a   
reminder of the night I went dateless   
to my junior prom. 

MIKE   
I thought you said you didn't want to go   
with anyone. 

SAM   
True, it was of my own doing, but...I'd feel   
weird just standing there. 

BROOKE   
Come on, Sam, I'll pose with you. 

JANE   
That's a great idea!   
(pauses)   
Come on...do it for me? 

BROOKE   
Pretty please? You look great and_ I'd_ like a   
copy of it for my scrapbook. 

Sam reluctantly takes Brooke's hand. 

SAM   
Oh yay...I get to be sandwiched in between   
pictures of Justin Timberlake and Ace of Base. 

BROOKE   
(laughing)   
Shut up! 

They laugh as Mike readies the camera. 

BROOKE   
Isn't it amazing how we've managed to come   
so far in just one year? 

Mike starts snapping away. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
Last year we couldn't even have dreamed   
we'd be standing here, posing for pictures   
together. 

SAM   
You're right...as usual.   
(pauses)   
It's funny how you never know how close   
two people can get in such a short amount   
of time. 

The doorbell rings. 

JANE   
I'll get -- 

She attempts to get up, but she can't. 

SAM   
Mom, you o.k.? 

JANE   
I just stood up a little too quickly, that's all -- 

MIKE   
Just sit...relax, I can get -- 

BROOKE   
That's o.k., I can get it. It's probably   
Harrison. 

She answers the door -- Nicole stands in front of Harrison. 

NICOLE   
Hey B. 

BROOKE   
Nicole...Harrison. 

Sam looks at them then looks away. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
Um...come on in. 

HARRISON   
You guys ready yet? We've still gotta   
pick up Lily and Josh. 

BROOKE   
Um, yeah, I'm ready...Sam? 

SAM   
Ready as I can be. 

NICOLE   
Hello Mr. McQueen, Mrs. McPherson --   
I don't believe _we've_ met. 

Nicole looks at Jamie and then at Brooke. 

BROOKE   
Oh, this is Jamie -- 

Nicole extends her hand. 

JAMIE   
Jamie Roth...nice to meet you. 

NICOLE   
So you're the big man on campus that   
Brookie's always talking about. 

JAMIE   
And you must be Nicole. I've heard   
alot about you. 

NICOLE   
Well, don't believe everything you hear   
unless it's positive, mmkay? 

JANE   
Uh...Nicole...you're looking fabulous   
tonight. 

NICOLE   
Thanks Mrs. McPherson. Sometimes last   
minute grooming can do wonders for a gal's   
appearance.   
(pauses)   
Speaking of which, Spam, your hair looks   
just -- 

Harrison nudges her. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
-- great. I really like what you've done with   
it. 

SAM   
Thanks...I think. 

MIKE   
Hey, why don't we get a group picture? 

SAM   
Sounds like a blast. 

The kids start to get into a group as Brooke stares at Nicole. 

JAMIE   
(whispers)   
Something wrong, Brooke? 

BROOKE   
Oh, no...nothing's wrong, Jamie. 

Harrison puts his arm around Sam's shoulders and she looks at him, then at Nicole. 

MIKE   
Get ready to smile for the camera... 

The kids hold a smile. 

NICOLE   
(whispers)   
Something smells awfully pungent...   
new perfume, Spam? 

SAM   
(whispers back)   
Nope -- Eau De Ho is _your_ scent,   
not mine. 

HARRISON   
(through his clenched teeth)   
Not tonight you guys. 

MIKE   
Smiiiiile -- 

The flash goes off as the kids smile sweetly... 

INT. MARY CHERRY'S TRUCKMOUSINE - A LITTLE LATER 

...the flash dissovles in on Harrison and Nicole seating themselves in front of Sam, Brooke, and Jamie. 

NICOLE   
Nice dress, Spam. Goodwill have another   
orange tag sale? 

SAM   
No, but it looks like you had fun rooting   
through Jennifer Lopez's trash for yours. 

BROOKE   
Guys, please -- 

NICOLE   
Yeah, hi, hon -- you might wanna go a little   
heavier on the detangling cream 'cuz your head's   
starting to look like something my mother's cat   
coughed up. 

HARRISON   
Nicole -- 

SAM   
Huh, I knew that compliment was just a   
coverup. God, you're just as transparent   
as your dress! 

BROOKE   
For once, could you both just chill? God...   
can't even ride in the same limo without   
bloodshed! 

Jamie smiles to Harrison. 

JAMIE   
Is this what I'm missing every day? 

HARRISON   
Believe me, you're not missing much. 

The divider behind Brooke, Sam, & Jamie's heads slides down, startling Brooke. 

MARY CHERRY   
Hey y'all...could ya muffle the scufflin'?   
We're tryin' to watch _Charlie's Angels_   
in here.   
(waves)   
Thank you. 

The divider starts to go up. 

CARMEN   
(rising with the divider)   
I like your dress, Sam -- 

SAM   
(smiling)   
Hey Carm. 

JAMIE   
Hey...how come we don't get a movie? 

Mary Cherry's voice comes over the built-in speakers in their section. 

MARY CHERRY'S VOICE   
Oh, you do. 

CARMEN'S VOICE   
Hey Sam! 

HARRISON   
Wait, you can hear us? 

MARY CHERRY'S VOICE   
Every single word. 

NICOLE   
Then why did you even bother using the   
divider? 

MARY CHERRY'S VOICE   
I jest wanted t'git a look at y'all. Nice   
dress, Nic. Very Gwenny.   
(pauses)   
Joe -- press the red button next to   
your left. 

Harrison looks at it. He reaches for it -- 

MARY CHERRY'S VOICE   
OH MY LORD, not _THAT_ red button! 

The kids startle. 

MARY CHERRY'S VOICE   
(sweet)   
Just kidding. Press it. It won't bite. 

Harrison presses it and a cover on the side of the limo slides to reveal a flat TV screen. It flickers on to the middle of the _Charlie's Angels_ movie. The kids start to watch, but Sam feels a stare -- it's Harrison. He nods to her and looks at the TV screen. Nicole catches the glance and stares back at Sam, who in turn stares back -- Nicole raises an eyebrow as she places her hand on Harrison's knee. Not sure what to do, he places his hand on hers and squeezes. Sam looks away, shaking her head. Brooke catches the hand/knee thing. 

BROOKE   
You guys, I can already tell that this is   
going to be a great night...right? 

SAM   
Oh yeah, just great. 

NICOLE   
Wonderful. 

HARRISON   
Spectacular. 

Brooke nods her head, her smile dissipating as she looks at Nicole. 

NICOLE   
Something wrong, Brookie? 

BROOKE   
No. 

JAMIE   
You do seem a little preoccupied tonight. 

BROOKE   
I'm fine. Let's just watch the movie. 

The limo stops with a jerk. 

MARY CHERRY'S VOICE   
Damned low-rent driver! 

SAM   
Why've we stopped? 

The door opens and JOSH and LILY peek in. Lily seems to be irritated. 

JOSH   
Hey guys, can I squeeze in? 

MARY CHERRY'S VOICE   
Dang it, I told you that section's full! 

JOSH   
Never mind, I'll just go sit in another   
part of this kickass truck. 

LILY   
Be my guest. 

Sam, Brooke and Jamie squeeze in to let Lily sit -- she's now across from Nicole. The driver closes the door. 

LILY   
Ooo, guys can be so infuriating   
sometimes! 

SAM   
Maybe that's why I chose to go stag.   
Lily, what's wrong? 

NICOLE   
Isn't it obvious? Joshie finally woke up   
and smelled the Ani DiFranco emanating   
from lil' miss Lily Fair. 

LILY   
Very funny, Nicole.   
(pause)   
I just don't feel like he's supporting me   
with my new club. 

NICOLE   
And why should he? He has his own mind --   
that is, unless you took that as well as his   
pride away from him. 

HARRISON   
Wow, you don't know when to quit, do   
you? 

NICOLE   
Apparently not, _big brother_. 

SAM   
I don't understand -- Josh has been pretty   
supportive of everything that you've done,   
why the meltdown now? 

LILY   
I think he's still mad about the gun thing.   
He thinks it's a constitutional right -- 

SAM   
It _is_ a constitutional right. 

LILY   
Yes, but it's an outdated one supported by   
corrupt, browbeaten government officials   
who receive millions upon millions of   
cash from gun lobbyists like the NRA to   
keep the Second Amendment's clear   
interpretation of 'the right to bear arms' muddied   
and active.   
(pauses)   
If it weren't for these gun-obsessed jerks,   
the Amendment could be modified or   
eradicated altogether along with the   
gun dealers who often times appeal to those   
who wouldn't be able to get a gun under   
current restrictions and background checks. 

BROOKE   
Josh can be stubborn about things sometimes.   
You just need to be patient...he'll come around. 

NICOLE   
That's what I keep telling myself. 

HARRISON   
Can we _please_ survive this limo ride without   
it turning into a warzone? This night is supposed   
to be fun, and I know I'm not going to let   
anything ruin it. 

BROOKE   
Harrison's right, you guys. Lily, I'll talk to Josh   
if you want -- 

LILY   
No, that's o.k. Harrison, you _are_ right. I'll   
make sure that Josh and I put everything   
aside for now, if only for one night. 

She looks at the screen. 

LILY (cont'd)   
(lighter)   
Hey, is this _Charlie's Angels_? 

SAM   
Yeah, leave it to Mary Cherry to provide   
the cheesy B-movie action. 

MARY CHERRY'S VOICE   
Ah heard that, Spam! 

Everyone chuckles -- Sam and Lily laugh. Sam's laughter disappears when she spies Nicole's fingers interlocking with Harrison's. 

END OF ACT 3 


	5. ACT FOUR (A)

**THE LAST DANCE: ** ACT 4 

EXT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - LOT - NIGHT 

Several limos, including Mary Cherry's truckmousine, pull up as Aerosmith's "Jaded" plays on the soundtrack. A WHITE FLASH goes off... 

INT. PHOTO BOOTH 

EMORY and APRIL TUNA sit in a small booth, making faces at the camera through three flashes.   
CUT OUT TO 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM ENTRANCE 

where there is a line in front of the instant photo booth. EMORY and APRIL exit, APRIL with her photos and EMORY with his video camera (NOTE: Even April's dress has her prison number emblazoned on it). They and a large, inept PRISON GUARD go towards the entrance where VICE PRINCIPAL KRUPPS stands with BOBBI GLASS. BOBBI GLASS has a handheld metal detector in her hand, waving it around the student's spread arms and legs. 

April whips her head towards Krupps. Krupps nods Miss Glass to waive their search. 

KRUPPS   
Miss Tuna. So glad to see you were   
able to make it. 

TUNA   
I wouldn't miss this once in a lifetime   
opportunity to reacquaint myself with   
high school ritual for all the fresh soap   
in the world. 

She looks him over -- she whips her left arm up along with his, revealing a similar electronic bracelet on _her_ wrist. 

TUNA   
Nice bracelet, Sir. 

She pushes by him as Emory follows, taping Krupps's reaction. The security guard attempts to follow, but Miss Glass steps in front of her. 

SECURITY GUARD   
(gruff)   
You need to move. 

BOBBI GLASS   
You need some manners. Can I ask   
why you're here? 

SECURITY GUARD   
I've been assigned to make sure the   
bird doesn't fly outta the cage.   
(pauses)   
Miss Tuna's a risky one. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Maybe, but the rest of the doors around   
the perimeter have been bolted shut.   
The only way in and out of this city of bad   
lights is through me.   
(pauses)   
Deal with it. 

SECURITY GUARD   
Yes Ma'am. 

The security guard steps next to her...there is certain sexual tension between the two. BACK OVER TO th photo booth line, where HARRISON, NICOLE, SAM, BROOKE, JAMIE, JOSH, and LILY stand behind SUGAR D. and EXQUISITE. 

SAM   
I don't get it...why the photo booth? 

BROOKE   
Mary Cherry thought it'd be a great idea   
for kids to be able to take instant memory   
pics that they could carry around with them.   
For fun. 

SAM   
Yeah, but a booth? Why not just set up   
a Polaroid? 

Sugar D. and Exquisite enter the booth and the kids move up. 

HARRISON   
Come on Sammy, lighten up. This is better   
than that -- don't you think those spontaneous   
pics-on-a-strip hold a kind of...strange magic? 

NICOLE   
Yeah, it'd take _some_ kind of strange magic to   
make Spam look good in any photo. 

HARRISON   
What I'm saying is that these are unplanned,   
unrehearsed clips...pieces of time preserved   
in black and white.   
(pauses)   
Don't you think it'd be worth it? 

They step up to the front as the flashes go off inside and Sam turns around. 

SAM   
Do you think it's worth it for that price? 

The kids eyes widen as they see a sign that reads "$25.00". 

LILY   
Are you sure that's not a misprint? 

BROOKE   
There was one catch to the fun.   
(pauses)   
We needed to recover some of the costs for the   
amount for the catering since the first company   
we went to went out of business after their   
hepatitis scare. 

The kids wince. 

LILY   
Remind me not to eat anything. 

Sugar D. and Exquisite exit -- Sugar's overjoyed. 

JOSH   
Hey Sug, how'd they come out? 

SUGAR DADDY   
Totally worth it, man! Me and Boo,   
we're forever on this! 

HARRISON   
Well...what do you say, ladies? 

SAM   
You go on ahead...I'm just gonna go   
inside. 

NICOLE   
Yes, please do. I don't want your unpopular   
aura to cloud the lens. 

Sam shakes her head and moves around them. Brooke is about to say something as Nicole walks to the booth. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Please save your penny thoughts for   
a rainy day, Brookie. 

Harrison pushes into the booth with her. He starts stuffing the slots with cash. 

HARRISON   
You could at least try to be civil to her --   
if not for you, then for me. 

NICOLE   
Just because we're brother and sister   
doesn't mean everything else has to   
change in our lives, Harrison. Maybe   
_ you_ would be able to suffer through the   
monotony of watching Spam and I make   
like good little girls and play hopscotch   
in the parking lot at recess, but I know I   
can't.   
(pauses)   
This is me -- and whether you like it   
or not, I am the title of Dennis Rodman's   
tell-all autobiography -- _As Nasty As I_   
_ Wanna Be_. 

She straightens her back and looks at the lens. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Take me as I am or leave me as you wish. 

Harrison looks at her, enthralled. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Ready for your Kodak moment? 

She smiles and the FLASH goes off a few times to reveal: PIC 1: Harrison looks at Nicole, his mouth agape. PIC 2: Harrison looks at the camera, Nicole's arm draped around him. PIC 3: Harrison finally manages to smile widely as he holds "his sister". PIC 4: Both kids warp their expressions, creating a horrifying, yet funny, photo. PIC 5: They embrace eachother, faces squished cheek to cheek -- but they look genuinely happy. MATCH CUT TO: 

Nicole's fingers around the strip as she looks at it and is stopped at the entrance. BOBBI GLASS stands in her way. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Nice dress, Miss Julian. Makes my job   
much easier. Now spread 'em. 

NICOLE   
Right. I suppose it isn't see-through   
enough for you to just see that I'm not   
carrying any weapons. 

Miss Glass leans to her. 

BOBBI GLASS   
You're lucky I didn't bring the dogs.   
(pauses)   
They can sniff out things hidden in   
the tightest cracks. Though I don't   
suppose that'd be a problem with you.   
(pauses)   
Now let's see that infamous spreadeagle. 

Nicole reluctantly spreads her arms out her sides as Miss Glass runs the metal detector from her shoes up...when she gets to Nicole's breasts, the device goes off. 

LILY   
(whispers to Josh)   
I always knew they were fake. 

NICOLE   
At least I've got some. 

BOBBI GLASS   
You're clear...just don't let the puppies   
out of their metal pen. 

Nicole huffs as she and Harrison ENTER the 

AUDITORIUM, where the theme is from the 50's flick "Rich, Young & Pretty": The 50-foot pink replica of the Eifeel Tower rests onstage with the theme banner across the top. 

Lily looks at her pictures with concern as she walks with Josh through the crowd towards the buffet. 

LILY   
These look horrible, Josh...couldn't   
you've at least tried to smile? 

JOSH   
Wanna dance after I get something to   
eat? 

LILY   
Didn't you even hear me? 

JOSH   
Yeah, I heard you and believe me, I'm   
trying. 

LILY   
What's that supposed to mean? 

JOSH   
It means that I'm sick of trying, Lily. The   
whole lonely limo ride over I was thinking   
about it and I can't get it out of my mind.   
(pauses)   
You know how I feel about you and   
you know that I'm always supporting   
you and your causes, but... 

LILY   
But what? 

JOSH   
But this time it's unreal.   
(pauses)   
It was just a magazine, Lily -- wasn't it just   
a little extreme, even for you? God, the   
next thing you know you'll be trying to   
pull the plug on the Tex Avery toons on   
Cartoon Network. 

LILY   
I can't believe you're standing there calling me   
extreme while you compare the sale   
of deadly weapons to animated rabbits   
and pigs. 

JOSH   
Those classic toons depict wanton violence   
in their medium, but you don't see anyone   
complaining about _them_.   
(pauses)   
This kind of...extremity leads to paranoia -- 

LILY   
You're calling me paranoid now? 

JOSH   
I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I   
mean, just a few weeks ago on the news, I   
heard some eight year old got charged with   
making terrorist threats because he was   
playing cops and robbers with a PAPER   
gun.   
(pauses)   
He was just a kid, Lily. 

LILY   
Well...what if that kid had had a real gun? 

JOSH   
But he didn't, just like I didn't when me and   
my brothers used broken tree branches as   
bazookas when we were little. You don't   
see me going gun crazy now. 

LILY   
But you _almost_ did...my club would   
send out an important message that fun   
doesn't have to be tainted by violence   
or the threat of violence, and that we have   
a choice to let these images proliferate   
by buying into their glorification of gun   
violence or to stop it before something   
bad does happen.   
(pauses)   
You may think that a John Travolta dance   
club is an important thing, but -- 

JOSH   
But what? But it's not important like your   
latest "save the world from destruction"   
cause? 

LILY   
No, that's not what I meant -- 

JOSH   
Yeah, it is. 

He stands, looking at her. MARY CHERRY and CARMEN come along. 

MARY CHERRY   
Hey there, Lil' Lily -- are you enjoyin'   
your time here in Gay Paree? 

LILY   
It's lovely, Mary Cherry. Just lovely. 

JOSH   
I think I should go cool off, maybe   
find Sug and -- 

LILY   
Take your time. 

MARY CHERRY   
If yer lookin' fer Sugar D., he and his   
little China Doll 'er at the Bocce Ring   
in the corner. 

FLASH OVER TO kids surrounding Sugar on the dirt-covered corner, gently throwing a bocce ball and hitting another. FLASK BACK TO Mary Cherry & the others. 

JOSH   
Thanks. 

He takes off as Lily scowls. 

MARY CHERRY   
I'd love to stay and chat about your   
obvious relationship problems, but I've   
got to change the battery on the   
remote for Calvin's bracelet.   
(sweetly)   
See ya huns! 

CARMEN   
Are you and Josh o.k.? 

LILY   
Sometimes he can be so pig-headed. 

CARMEN   
Is this about your new club? 

LILY   
On the outside, yeah, but I think   
there's something even deeper than   
that. 

CARMEN   
Hey, don't worry about it...I'm sure you   
two can get over it. 

She looks a little uneasy. 

LILY   
I'm sure we can too, hey -- why the long   
face? 

CARMEN   
I dunno...I'm not sure that the purchasing   
of this school by Mary Cherry was such a   
great idea after all. 

LILY   
Why not? 

CARMEN   
Everything, it...it just seems a little unequal.   
I mean, you've seen the boy's room, right? 

LILY   
It's appalling. 

CARMEN   
Why couldn't we have gotten such cool   
stuff in the Novak? It's kind of sexist in   
a way. 

LILY   
It's very sexist, Carm. 

CARMEN   
I mean, maybe I'd like to play a few rounds   
of Resident Evil myself while...taking care of   
business too, you know? 

LILY   
Then why don't you ask her to give our   
bathroom the same makeover since you   
two seem to be so close these days? 

CARMEN   
I've already asked...she won't go for it. She says   
that boys will be boys and that we girls don't need the   
callouses from the controllers. I don't even   
have a pass card for the timers. 

Lily looks at her and sighs. She starts to dig into her little purse and pulls one out. 

LILY   
Have fun, Carm. 

CARMEN   
Wait, how did you get one, I couldn't get one -- 

LILY   
I confiscated it from Josh earlier when   
he started mumbling something about   
saving his scores in stall number three.   
(hands it to her)   
I might as well stop being an extreme   
downer. 

CARMEN   
Are you sure -- 

LILY   
I'm sure. 

Carmen smiles and skitters off with it. She walks briskly past Brooke and Sam at a table as Jamie approaches with some punch. They notice Nicole and Harrison at a table a few tables away, chatting it up with Mary Cherry. Jamie sets the punch down. 

JAMIE   
Hey girls...either of you wanna hit the   
dance floor after we sit n' sip? 

SAM   
I'm fine. 

JAMIE   
Brooke? Hello, Brooke? 

BROOKE   
Oh, uh...yeah, sure. I'll have one. 

JAMIE   
You'll have one what, a dance? 

He notices her staring at Nicole. 

JAMIE (cont'd)   
Uh, Brooke, can I talk to you for a moment? 

BROOKE   
Wha? Why? 

JAMIE   
Come, let's slow dance. 

BROOKE   
But this isn't s slow song. 

JAMIE   
And there are rules dictating how we   
choose to dance?   
(hold out his hand)   
Come. 

Brooke reluctantly takes his hand as Sam nods. Sam notices GEORGE AUSTIN in a new crowd, along with LADY T -- before he can catch her stare, she turns her head as Lily sits down next to her with her punch. 

SAM   
So, are we having fun yet? 

LILY   
Loads. 

SAM   
It's a load of something, that's for sure. 

INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - LAUNDRY ROOM - SAME 

JANE sets a heavy load of laundry on the washing machine as MIKE comes in and helps her. 

MIKE   
Whoa, whoa, hold on there -- you shouldn't   
be lifting this alone. You should be in bed. 

JANE   
I know. I couldn't help it...I guess knowing   
that the kids are at their junior prom gave me   
my second wind. All the glitter, the glamor...   
they all looked so beautiful, it just gave me   
a rush. 

MIKE   
How's this for beautiful. 

He hands her a pile of the instant pics. 

JANE   
Oh, my...Harrison looks so handsome,   
and Sammy...oh, she's gonna like this one -- 

She stops for a moment, tears filling her eyes. 

MIKE   
Honey...what's wrong? 

JANE   
It's just my hormones getting the best of me.   
(pauses)   
Seventeen years ago I couldn't have imagined   
how it would feel like to stand there watching   
my little girl grow up.   
(pauses)   
And now I'm at that place again...but I have   
some idea of what to expect.   
(pauses)   
I'm just worried that it'll all go by too fast. 

MIKE   
Ah...I don't think you have to worry about that.   
The crying, the screaming, the messy diapers...   
you'll be wishing for an end in no time. 

JANE   
(laughs through her tears)   
Don't remind me.   
(pauses)   
Instead we have crying, screaming, and   
teen PMS.   
(pauses)   
I just hope they're having fun, you know? 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM - SAME 

OVER TO BROOKE and JAMIE on the dance floor, dancing slowly to the Goo Goo Dolls's "Broadway". Jamie tries to lead but notices that Brooke keeps leading, making sure she has a clear view of Nicole and Harrison. 

JAMIE   
Do you want me to leave? 

BROOKE   
What? 

JAMIE   
I asked if you wanted me to leave. 

BROOKE   
No, why? 

JAMIE   
You just seem a little "out there" tonight. 

BROOKE   
I'm sorry. Hey, why don't we just   
dance. 

They keep dancing, but Jamie can feel her looking at Nicole and Harrison. 

JAMIE   
Do you want to talk about what's   
bothering you? 

BROOKE   
Nothing's bothering me -- 

JAMIE   
Sure. 

BROOKE   
Why? 

JAMIE   
Well, I thought you'd asked me here to   
be with you at your prom...but how can   
I be with you when you're miles away? 

BROOKE   
This has nothing to do with you -- 

JAMIE   
I can see that. Very clearly. 

BROOKE   
Jamie -- 

JAMIE   
No, look...it's o.k. I know how much   
your friends mean to you, but...I dunno,   
I just kinda feel out of place here. Not   
welcome, you know? 

BROOKE   
But you are welcome -- 

JAMIE   
No, I'm not. 

He steps away. 

JAMIE (cont'd)   
Maybe this whole thing wasn't mean to be. 

BROOKE   
What? Wait, are you saying you don't   
want to be with me anymore? 

JAMIE   
I'm saying that...maybe we should take   
some time to think about it. Maybe we   
moved a little too fast after that party,   
you know what I mean? 

BROOKE   
OhmyGod...you _are_ breaking up with me. 

JAMIE   
It's not what I want to do, but -- 

BROOKE   
No, it's fine. It's o.k. Fine. I'm fine, just --   
just go. 

JAMIE   
Brooke, I really do care about you -- 

BROOKE   
I bet. 

JAMIE   
Don't make this into something it's not -- 

BROOKE   
It's too late because it looks like you already   
beat me to the punch. 

Jamie steps back, a little suprised. 

BROOKE   
I'm sorry -- 

JAMIE   
No, it's o.k....I'll go. 

BROOKE   
Jamie -- 

JAMIE   
I'll give you a call sometime...   
later. 

She watches in despair as he turns and leaves her on the dance floor. She looks over to Nicole and Harrison's table. Harrison is now sitting alone. She goes over... 

BROOKE   
Where did Nicole go? 

HARRISON   
I think she went to the bathroom. I   
think she was feeling a little sick. Why? 

BROOKE   
No reason. 

She heads out to the bathrooms...MATCH CUT TO: 

EXT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - PARKING LOT - SAME 

Jamie opens the doors and makes it out to a row of cabs waiting. He passes JEREMY on his way out and Jeremy stops to watch Jamie enter his cab. He watches them pull away and then turns to open the doors...MATCH CUT TO: 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - THE BOY'S ROOM - SAME 

...the bathroom door opens and CARMEN cautiously enters. 

CARMEN   
Hello? 

Surprisingly, nobody's in there. She steps in and marvels at the plush seating and the big flat screen TV on the wall. She scurries into one of the stalls as she hears someone approaching -- close call, no dice. She breathes a sigh of relief and looks at the P2 console in front of her. She slides the card into its place and startles as the video screen turns on. 

CONSOLE   
Welcome, Josh Ford. Would you like   
to continue your record breaking winning   
streak or start anew? 

CARMEN smiles as she picks up the controls. 

(ACT 4 CONTINUED TO ACT 4B) 


	6. ACT FOUR (B)

**THE LAST DANCE: ** ACT 4 (Part B) 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - THE NOVAK - SAME 

FOCUS on NICOLE'S hands as she smooths them over her still somewhat flat abdomen. CUT TO a shot of her image in the mirror as she takes a deep breath, looking over her appearance. She turns to her side...and worries about the slight bulge, even though it's not even there. BROOKE   
enters. 

NICOLE   
Brookie. Shouldn't you be out there   
impressing your college boy with those   
grinding sexual Glamazon moves I   
taught you? 

BROOKE   
I was just wondering if you're o.k. 

NICOLE   
I'm fine. Just a little nauseated by   
Mary Cherry's idea of Parisian style. 

Brooke continues to stare at her. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
There's no reason to worry about me,   
Brookie. Go spend some time with   
your date. 

BROOKE   
He's...he's not here, he left. 

NICOLE   
Mm, I guess he couldn't take the   
lame decor either. 

BROOKE   
It's probably my fault, I've been a little -- 

NICOLE   
Preoccupied?   
(pauses)   
Don't think I haven't noticed your big,   
soulful eyes staring at me and Harrison. 

BROOKE   
It's not that, it's...it's a long story. 

NICOLE   
Sure Brookie -- you keep telling yourself   
whatever you can to excuse your   
neglectful behavior. I'm sure Jamie will   
forgive you...eventually. 

She starts to leave. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
As for me, I've got to get back to my   
sofar uneventful evening of bad brie and   
common bondage. 

BROOKE   
I just want to know when you're going to   
tell Harrison, that's all. 

SAM   
Tell Harrison what? 

Sam says as she enters. 

BROOKE   
Sam -- 

NICOLE   
Spam. Brookie was just wondering when   
I was gonna tell your best friend -- up,   
_ ex_-best friend -- exactly how I feel about   
his sofar miserable tenure as President.   
(pauses)   
Yeah, I haven't been very forthcoming   
with my brother lately and your step-sib   
was just giving me some really good pointers   
about how to deal with men, seeing that   
she's reeled herself a trophy winner.   
(pauses)   
Then again, I think the old gal may be a   
little lost at sea, seeing that he's not even   
here anymore. 

She leaves. 

SAM   
Wait, what? Did she just say that   
Jamie left? 

BROOKE   
Yeah, he did. 

SAM   
Why? Was he sick? 

BROOKE   
No, but I'm beginning to think I am.   
(pauses)   
It's really nothing...I've just been...out of   
my mind recently. 

SAM   
Recently? 

BROOKE   
This is serious.   
(pauses)   
Sam -- have you ever found out something   
about someone and had to keep it a secret   
then end up feeling totally miserable because   
this secret effects someone else you care a   
whole lot about? 

SAM   
I'm not following you, Brooke -- is this   
about Jamie? 

BROOKE   
No, it's..it's about Harrison. 

SAM   
Ohmy...the cancer hasn't come back, has it? 

BROOKE   
Oh no, no...not at all. 

SAM   
Then what? 

BROOKE   
It's also about Nicole. 

SAM   
Mm, I didn't buy that story about Nicole not   
being forthcoming anyway, at least not   
about his presidency. What gives? 

BROOKE   
You have to promise that you won't say a   
word to anyone about this. 

SAM   
O.k., now you're starting to scare me -- 

BROOKE   
Swear to me, Sam. It's _really_ important. 

SAM   
O.k., o.k., I swear. What's this big secret? 

Brooke hesitates. 

BROOKE   
Harrison...isn't really Nicole's brother. 

Sam stands, shocked for a moment. 

SAM   
Excuse me? 

BROOKE   
It was all a big misunderstanding. He's   
not her brother. 

SAM   
Okay, then why does he still believe   
that he is? 

BROOKE   
Because, Sam, I don't know, she --   
she's Nicole. She has her reasons for   
not telling him...yet. 

SAM   
N-nothing's a good reason to be keeping   
that kind of information from someone!   
(pauses)   
Brooke, how could you do this? 

BROOKE   
I don't -- 

SAM   
How could you keep a lie like this knowing   
how Harrison feels about this whole mess?   
(pauses)   
Well, if you and Nicole aren't going to tell   
him, somebody's got to -- 

She starts to leave but Brooke stops her. 

SAM   
Out of my way, RoboBarbie -- 

BROOKE   
No, Sam, wait, please -- hear me out. Nicole   
promised that she'd tell him -- 

SAM   
When, Brooke? After he's done doting on her like   
the sister he's always wanted? And...and since _when_   
have you started taking Nicole's promises seriously? 

BROOKE   
Sam, you swore you wouldn't say anything -- 

SAM   
That was before I knew what it was -- 

BROOKE   
Look. I already feel bad because I feel like   
a whole lot of this was my fault to begin with   
because I was the one who erroneously   
concluded that Harrison's dad and Nicole's   
dad were one in the same. If it weren't for   
me, Nicole and Harrison probably wouldn't   
be _as_ humiliated from that video at the awards   
banquet as they had been, o.k.? 

SAM   
Then how do you know that they're really   
not brother and sister? 

BROOKE   
I didn't conduct a DNA test or anything, I   
just know.   
(pauses)   
And I just now realized why they say it's   
better to quit while you're behind.   
(pauses)   
I don't want to regret having told you something   
that I had promised someone I wouldn't tell.   
Please, don't say anything. 

FOCUS on Sam's expression. 

INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - SAME 

JANE (O.S.)   
Promise you'll say something if   
it looks bad? 

Mike sits at the kitchen table. 

MIKE   
I promise. 

Jane comes out in a rather large, tent-like negligee. Mike's eyebrows curl as Jane poses. 

JANE   
How do I look? 

MIKE   
It looks...great, honey. 

Jane's smile disappears. She slumps down on a chair. 

JANE   
Your hesistation says everything. Who am I kidding,   
I look horrible in this thing. 

MIKE   
No, no...you don't...not at all. 

JANE   
Mike, I feel like an elephant in drag. 

Mike gets up and goes to her, beding and placing his arms around her from behind. 

MIKE   
I wouldn't say that...I think you look sexy. 

JANE   
Sexy went down the toilet seven months ago   
along with my breakfast.   
(pauses)   
I'd forgotten how rotten I felt about my   
body when I was carrying Sam.   
(pauses)   
I mean, most of the memories are great...Joe   
really doted on me during that time. I'm   
not saying that you don't, it's...it's just getting   
harder to remember the better parts of being   
pregnant when I feel like this. 

MIKE   
Memories are strange like that...they say   
that they fade, but...sometimes they come   
back when you think they're almost gone. 

Jane smiles but then winces, doubled over in pain. 

JANE   
OW. 

She holds her bloated abdomen. 

JANE   
Oh, ow! 

MIKE   
What is it? 

JANE   
I...I'm think I'm having a flashback! 

MIKE   
Of what? Honey, do you need -- 

JANE   
Judging from the puddle beneath my feet,   
I'm having a 17 year old flashback!!! 

Mike stares at her blankly -- the look of revelation washes across his face. 

MIKE   
B...but you're not due for another   
two weeks! 

JANE   
I don't think it wants to wait that long!!! 

Mike helps her up. 

MIKE   
O.k., o.k., o.k., I'll get...I'll get the bags -- 

JANE   
Hurry! 

EXT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM - SAME 

CALVIN KRUPPS walks with MARY CHERRY down the main hall. JEREMY waits around the corner, semi in hand. 

KRUPPS   
I don't see why you have to trail   
me like this, Ms. Cherry. I do,   
afterall, still have your unremovable   
tracking and behavior device on. 

MARY CHERRY   
I'm jest makin' sure that the batteries   
that I loaded into this thing are workin'.   
(pauses)   
You understand, don't you? 

KRUPPS   
Yes. 

MARY CHERRY   
(maniacal, hand poised to press the remote)   
Yes, WHAT, Calvin Kruppke? 

They round the corner. 

KRUPPS   
Yes, Ms. Cherry -- 

BLAM. 

FOCUS on Mary Cherry's horrified expression as some blood splatters on her face -- Krupps falls with a thud to the ground (out of view). Jeremy turns his heel to reveal himself and turns the end of the guns towards Mary Cherry's shocked expression. 

JEREMY   
You're Mary Cherry, right? 

Mary Cherry's started to hyperventilate. 

JEREMY   
The one who bought the school? 

Mary Cherry manages to nod as her body trembles with fear. Jeremy grins, the gun's nose just under Mary Cherry's chin. 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM - SAME 

POV: EMORY'S CAMERA: The screen blocks in Sam, Brooke, and Lily's forms as they sit at their table. 

LILY   
Where did you guys go? 

BROOKE   
Nowhere. 

SAM   
Emory, get that thing out of   
our faces, please? 

APRIL smiles wildly. 

TUNA   
It's my fault, Sam McPherson --   
you just look so ravishingly 20th   
century goth that I had to have   
my junior Fellini here capture the image   
of your hot, solitary bod on tape! 

SAM   
Nice to see you too, April. 

TUNA   
To the dance floor, Dick! 

EMORY   
It will be my pleasure. 

They leave and the girls laugh -- Sam and Brooke look over to see Harrison taking Nicole's hand and leading her to the dance floor as Michael Feinstein's "Wonder Why" begins. 

LILY   
Okaaaaay, that was just a little weird.   
(pauses)   
Back on point. What's going on? Sam? 

Sam shrugs. 

BROOKE   
It's...Jamie. He left. 

LILY   
What? Why? 

BROOKE   
I kinda ran him off with my own stupidity,   
so...I guess I'm just stuck here by myself   
until you guys decide to take off.   
(pauses)   
Wait, did Josh take off already? 

LILY   
No, he's been playing Bocce with S.D.   
ever since we got here. 

BROOKE   
I thought you said you guys would be   
o.k. 

LILY   
That's what I thought. 

BROOKE   
Look, I know he'll come around, just   
give it a little time, o.k.? 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - HALLWAY - SAME 

FOCUS: Jeremy's feet coming around a darkened corner, trailing a blood stain across the tiles. 

INT. L.A. GENERAL HOSPITAL - BIRTHING ROOM - SAME 

Jane's in the throes of labor as she squeezes Mike's hand. 

DOCTOR   
It's comin' around...it's coming, Jane,   
just keep goin'. 

MIKE   
Breathe...breathe -- 

JANE   
I AM breathing, I AM going --   
GOD, just get a friggin' crowbar or   
something, just get it out!!! 

She roars as she pushes. 

DOCTOR   
Good, good, it's goin' like lightning,   
this is the fastest delivery in the west,   
just keep going -- 

JANE   
WHY did I decide to do this again --   
WHY??? 

Jane breathes before she pushes again. 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM - SAME 

NICOLE   
Why did you do this? 

Harrison looks down at her as they dance. Her question seems to've come out of the blue. 

HARRISON   
Do what? 

NICOLE   
You know...ask _me_. 

HARRISON   
Well, I'm certain I would've   
ended up alone otherwise. 

NICOLE   
Please. With your presidential   
status as well as your sympathetic   
cancer points, I know for a fact   
that getting a date for the prom   
wouldn't have been a problem. 

HARRISON   
Maybe so, but...I wanted to be   
here with you.   
(pauses)   
I wanted to show everybody   
that I'm not ashamed of my sister. 

NICOLE   
That's pretty noble, considering   
my own shameful status. 

HARRISON   
Hey. There is _nothing_ shameful   
about you. Despite what people   
think about you or me or what we   
did -- I know that I can still be   
proud to know that I've got a sister   
whose will is as strong as her sense   
of style...her sense of perfection. 

NICOLE   
Mm. Even I have to admit that I'm not   
perfect. 

HARRISON   
Well, no one is. But you...you come   
close. 

Nicole looks away. He holds her a little closer. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Remember when I said that I saw   
the real you, Nicole? The part of   
you that you try so hard to hide?   
(pauses)   
It's not like that went anywhere. It's   
still there, right? 

NICOLE   
It's still there. 

HARRISON   
Well, that's it -- I...I can still see it,   
even if I have to look at it from a   
different perspective.   
(pauses)   
If you weren't my sister...I could   
totally see why any guy would fall   
for you. 

Nicole's eyes are nearly welled, but she leans her head on his shoulder. OVER TO the BROOKE & SAM'S TABLE... 

SAM   
God, how can he fall for her crap? 

BROOKE   
Sam. 

LILY   
Whatever my feelings for that little   
witch, I do think it's kinda sweet   
that they're getting to know eachother --   
and not in the Biblical sense. Harrison's   
been like a brother to us all this time...   
maybe some of his goodness will   
rub off on her. 

SAM   
With the kind of rubbing they've done   
you'd think that she'd be on her way to   
sainthood. 

JOSH comes by the table and stands by Lily. 

LILY   
Did you have fun playing with your balls? 

JOSH   
I didn't come over here to fight.   
(kneels)   
I came over to apologize. 

Lily listens. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
I mean...I did alot of thinkin' through   
my Bocce game. I'm sorry I've been so   
stubborn about this gun thing with you, but...   
sometimes you do things a little fast and   
it just takes me a while to get into the   
same mindset, you know? I'm just angry   
at myself for not being as smart as you or...   
or any of you guys. 

LILY   
That's not true, Josh. 

JOSH   
Sometimes it feels that way, and I'm just   
sorry that I took it out on you.   
(pauses)   
Look, if Harrison and Nicole can get over   
their bad blood, we can, right?   
(holds out his hand)   
Come on...let's dance. 

Sam nods and smiles at Lily. Lily gets up and joins Josh for the slow dance. 

Nicole holds onto Harrison, her head against his shoulder as they sway. Harrison swallows as he feels her against his body. 

HARRISON   
Am I really that bad? 

NICOLE   
(closes her eyes)   
Mm, maybe you should've won the   
dance contest...not. 

Harrison chuckles. Nicole opens her eyes and lifts her head. She looks into his eyes. 

NICOLE   
But I think I can stand having you as   
a dance partner...for now. 

HARRISON   
I know I wouldn't want anyone else   
at this moment. 

NICOLE   
Mm, watch the undertone. We wouldn't   
want to go down that incestual road again,   
would we? 

HARRISON   
Nah, not at all -- 

POV: EMORY'S CAMERA: The screen blocks in Nicole and Harrison's forms as they dance. 

EMORY   
And there they are, the siblings-once-lovers   
joined forever through blood, sweat, and   
bone marrow. A pleasant addendum to   
the lengthy marathon of forbidden pleasure   
caught on tape not too long ago -- 

Harrison and Nicole startle to Emory's camera. 

NICOLE   
What the hell are you doing? 

Emory pulls the camera down. 

HARRISON   
Haven't you caused enough trouble with that   
thing? 

EMORY   
I told you. I mean to document these momentus   
times. 

HARRISON   
O.k., you've got us, just let it go -- 

EMORY   
But you two looked so at reconciliatory   
peace with eachother's presence that it was   
definitely worth preserving. 

NICOLE   
You want something to film, Dick? I'll   
give you something to film! 

Nicole yanks Harrison down for a full-on french kiss as everyone's mouths drop -- Harrison's eyes widen as he pushes her away and she directs her anger at Emory. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
There, you happy? Now get that stupid   
camera out of my face! 

Across the floor, Sam's eyes have widened and she shakes her head. 

SAM   
That's it...I'm not going to let this farce   
go on any further. 

BROOKE   
Sam, wait -- 

Sam gets up and starts towards Harrison and Nicole as Brooke rushes to follow. 

Back to Harrison and Nicole. 

HARRISON   
What the hell was _that _? 

NICOLE   
Harrison -- 

HARRISON   
You know, you could've just told   
him to go away -- 

NICOLE   
That wasn't an option for me.   
(pauses)   
You see...I...I have something that   
I need to tell you -- 

SAM   
Harrison -- 

Sam pulls Harrison's arm. 

HARRISON   
Sam, I'm kinda in the middle of something   
here -- 

SAM   
Yes, but this can't wait -- 

BROOKE   
Sam, _don't_. 

SAM   
Why, Brooke? So this little hussy can keep   
on playing one of my closest friends? No,   
I'm not gonna let it go on anymore. 

INT. L.A. GENERAL HOSPITAL - BIRTHING ROOM - SAME 

JANE   
Aaaaaaaargh, I can't do it, please, I can't   
let this pain go on anymore!!! 

DOCTOR   
At this rate you won't have to, Jane, just   
one more push -- 

Jane screams as she squeezes Mike's hand. 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - BOY'S ROOM - SAME 

Carmen sits, amused at her P2 game as she's startled by someone BURSTING into the boy's room -- Mary Cherry uncontrollably sobs and BURSTS into a stall. 

CARMEN   
Uh -- hello? 

MARY CHERRY   
(whispers through her sobs)   
Hushhhhhh!!! 

CARMEN   
Mary Cherry? what's -- 

Mary Cherry peeks under the stall. 

MARY CHERRY   
I said HUSH your mouth, Carm, 'nless you   
wanna be the next statistic! 

CARMEN   
(visibly concerned)   
Whuh...well, what's wrong? 

MARY CHERRY   
Th...there's a _maniac_ out there -- he's got a   
gun, Carmen, and he jest SHOT Calvin   
Krupps right in front of me! 

Carmen's expression drops. 

MARY CHERRY (cont'd)   
I narrowly escaped with my life! 

CARMEN   
(panicked)   
OhmyGod...ohmyGod...w-w-w-well,   
shouldn't we do something??? Like   
call the police? 

Mary Cherry reaches into her bag and fumbles for her cellphone -- it drops. 

MARY CHERRY   
Ah can't...m...my hands 'er shakin'   
so b-b-b-b-badly -- 

THE DOOR to the boy's room opens and both Mary Cherry and Carmen freeze as they listen. The steps come closer to the stalls. 

GEORGE   
Hello? Anybody in here? 

The two girls burst out of their stalls and Mary Cherry clings to George for dear life. 

GEORGE   
Hey, whoa, what up, Mary Cherry --   
what's going on? 

Carmen starts to cry. 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM - SAME 

HARRISON   
What? 

He turns to Nicole. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
What is she talking about? 

SHOT: JEREMY'S FEET as he enters the auditorium. 

INT. L.A. GENERAL HOSPITAL - BIRTHING ROOM - SAME 

Jane pants and puffs as she squeezes Mike's hand. 

DOCTOR   
Alllmost there -- 

JANE   
I thought you said one more! 

DOCTOR   
I lied. Come on, Jane, you can do it -- 

MIKE   
Come on, honey, just one one more,   
you can do it.... 

Jane roars as she pushes with verve... 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM - SAME 

NICOLE   
Harrison...I -- 

SOUNDTRACK SILENCE as she's stopped and jarred by something. FOCUS on HARRISON'S EYES -- CUT TO NICOLE'S EYES, where a definite light has flickered. SLO MO: Her CORSAGE drops silently to the floor. 

INT. L.A. GENERAL HOSPITAL - BIRTHING ROOM - SAME 

...Jane's last push results in success -- a baby's scream fills the air and Mike's eyes are welled with tears. 

DOCTOR   
(out of view)   
It's a girl! 

MIKE   
It's...it's a girl, honey! It's a girl! 

Jane smiles widely, gasping for air through her fatigue and happiness... 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM - SAME 

THE SLO MO CONTINUES as the look of PANIC washes over Harrison's face as he grabs NICOLE and swings her around, dropping to the floor as he sees JEREMY with his semi. SERIES OF SLO MO CUTS: 

The SECURITY GUARD is felled by a slew of bullets as she reaches for her own gun. 

BOBBI GLASS'S eyes widen as her collegues topple the table and duck under. 

BROOKE and SAM panic and drop to the floor. 

JOSH swings LILY out of the gunfire but is jarred by something as he falls onto her. 

EMORY'S HEAD jerks to the side -- his BROKEN CAMERA flies out of his hands and onto the floor as APRIL yanks him to the ground. 

JEREMY waves his semi Rambo style, spraying bullets into the panicking crowd. 

SHOT of several students TOPPLING tables and DUCKING for cover, some falling where they were standing. 

INT. L.A. GENERAL HOSPITAL - BIRTHING ROOM - SAME 

The baby is passed over to Jane's waiting arms. 

JANE   
It's a girl...oh my...she's so...she's   
so beautiful...oh...this...this is the   
happiest day of our lives...Dad. 

Mike kisses Jane as they marvel at their new arrival. 

INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM - SAME 

GEORGE makes it into the auditorium. 

BACK TO JOSH, obviously swearing as he looks over to JEREMY. JEREMY's semi clicks -- CLICK CLICK CLICK -- the sign of an empty cartridge. LILY panics as JOSH moves to get up, an insanely angry look in his eye. She knows that he's hit...and then realizes that she's hit. She looks across the floor to SAM and BROOKE, who are huddled behind a toppled table, a pool of blood seeping from the underside of their dresses...them seem to be conscious and moving. 

GEORGE charges towards JEREMY as he attempts to reload and TACKLES him to the ground -- but not without suffering a cut from JEREMY'S hunting knife. JOSH, SUGAR DADDY, and a bunch of other male students rush to help George restrain him, holding him down and kicking him. Josh stomps on Jeremy's hand and KICKS his semi away... 

...it slides towards Nicole's CORSAGE and rests next to it. 

END OF ACT 4 


	7. ACT FIVE

**The Last Dance: ** ACT 5 

INT. LOS ANGELES GENERAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - LATER 

THE DOORS to the emergency room BURST open a la _ER_ -- we follow a guerney as it SWINGS around the corner -- it's NICOLE, and she's badly injured. HARRISON rushes to catch up. SLOW MOTION like a horrible nightmare: Several guerneys whizz by as Harrison struggles to keep up with Nicole. Students, some slightly injured, make their way into the ER. An EMERGENCY ROOM NURSE stops Harrison from following Nicole's guerney -- he nearly throws a fit, but he stops, in complete frustration. A distraught CARMEN and MARY CHERRY catch up to him and comfort him as they can. He rushes to the nurses' station... 

CARMEN   
(in tears)   
Harrison -- 

HARRISON   
I need to get in there, I _need_ to be   
with that girl who was just brought in -- 

NURSE 1   
Are you the father? 

HARRISON   
No, I'm her brother -- wait, what? 

NURSE 1   
You're her brother? 

HARRISON   
Yes, I am her brother, but -- 

NURSE 1   
You're still gonna have to wait here,   
son. She's gonna be in surgery for   
a while 'cuz she's lost alot of blood   
and they're trying to see if they can   
save her pregnancy -- 

Mary Cherry gasps behind her tears. 

HARRISON   
Pregnancy -- what? 

NURSE 1   
I'm sorry honey, I've got students   
comin' in left and right, please -- wait   
over there with your friends, okay? 

She rushes off. 

MARY CHERRY   
My God, Joe...Nic's pregnant? 

Harrison's in shock as he stares into the floor tiles. 

MIKE   
Harrison? 

Harrison turns to see MIKE McQUEEN approaching -- his slow stride becomes quick as he notices Harrison's disheveled appearance and bloody tux. 

MIKE   
My God, what happened? Where's Brooke? 

BROOKE   
Dad! 

MIKE   
(fighting his emotions)   
Oh my God, Brooke. 

Mike turns to see BROOKE, being wheeled into the ER, her right leg a bloody mess. Mike rushes towards the guerney, and leans to hold her as she sobs. 

BROOKE   
Daddy... 

Brooke breaks down his arms. Mike's tears are flowing profusely. 

MIKE   
God -- what happened? 

BROOKE   
I'm o.k., Dad -- it's just my leg -- 

MIKE   
Where's Sam? 

BROOKE   
They're bringing her in...in a   
separate ambulance...Dad... 

MIKE   
Oh honey...oh God...I hope to   
God she's all right...I hope to _GOD_   
she's all right -- 

Another guerney bursts through the doors and it's SAM, her left leg a bloody mess as Harrison rushes over. 

HARRISON   
Sam -- Sammy -- speak to me. 

SAM   
(groggy)   
Harrison? 

EMT 1   
You're gonna have to move, son -- 

MIKE   
Sam! 

The guerney temporarily stops in the middle of the hall, as it is chaos inside the ER. 

MIKE (cont'd)   
My God. 

SAM   
(groggy)   
I'll...be...o.k. Mike...how'd you get   
here so fast...where's my mom? 

MIKE   
She's resting...she's fine.   
(tears coming madly)   
It's a girl. 

He smiles, trying to hide his terror. Sam smiles. 

SAM   
I knnnew it.   
(pauses)   
Congratulations. 

MIKE   
You're gonna be all right, Sam. You're   
gonna be all right...you have to be. 

SAM   
'Tis...just a flesh wound. 

They move her guerney next to Brooke's. 

SAM   
Heeeeey stranger. 

BROOKE   
Sammy...God, Sam, are you o.k.? 

SAM   
I'm fffine, Brooke...it's just the meds. I   
don't even need to go under...the knife.   
(pauses)   
Guess what? 

BROOKE   
What? 

SAM   
You...owe me twenty bucks. 

BROOKE   
Why? 

SAM   
It's a _girl_. 

Brooke ekes out a smile. She starts to cry in happiness...then in worry. 

SAM   
Heeey...we'll be all right. 

Her arm flops over as she reaches for Brooke's hand. Brooke brings hers to Sam's and squeezes.   
The techs whisk them both away as Mike tries to follow but is stopped by an ER nurse. He looks around, much like Harrison did, and stops. 

MIKE   
(angry)   
Will somebody please tell me what   
the hell is going on?! 

Carmen holds onto Mary Cherry as they sob. Mike moves to Harrison again. 

MIKE   
Harrison, for the love of God,   
please -- tell me what happened. 

HARRISON   
(still shocked)   
W...we were at the dance...everything   
was fine...th...then someone started   
shooting at everybody -- 

Mike turns away in disgust and anger, tears still creeping down his face. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
The next thing I knew...I was on the floor...   
on top of my sister...and she was bleeding...   
I...I didn't know she...I didn't know she was -- 

Harrison breaks down in sobs. Mike takes him into his arms to comfort him. The nurse comes back... 

NURSE 1   
I'm sorry to interrupt, but did   
you say you were the brother   
of that blonde girl? 

Harrison nods. 

NURSE 1 (cont'd)   
Come with me. We're gonna need   
to get some blood quick, and I hope   
to God you got the same blood type,   
baby. Let's go -- now. 

Harrison quickly composes himself and the nurse whisks him away. Mike sits down next to Carmen and Mary Cherry, shocked. 

INT. L. A. GENERAL - EMERGENCY TRAUMA - LATER 

PAN OVER a row of ER trauma beds, as students get treated for superficial wounds -- including LILY as she gets her arm bandaged. CARMEN and MARY CHERRY stand by, their eyes reddened and cheeks tear stained. 

CARMEN   
Is...is Josh going to be o.k.? 

LILY   
(teary)   
I...I rode in the ambulance with him   
and...I think it's just a wound on his   
arm...but...I dunno, they were...they   
were supposed to get the bullet out   
and I dunno if they're operating or   
what -- 

CARMEN   
This...this is so not happening. 

LILY   
Do you guys know anything? Where's   
Sam? 

CARMEN   
Brooke and Sam...they both got hit...   
in the legs...I...I dunno. I think Emory   
got hit...George did, too. And I saw Nicole.   
(pauses)   
It looks...it looks pretty bad, Lily. 

LILY   
It _is_ pretty bad, Carm. Everything. It's...   
it's worse than bad. 

MARY CHERRY   
I don't think I've ever seen such carnage   
in my life. 

LILY   
If Vice Principal Krupps had just listened   
to me, maybe this could have been prevented -- 

She stops as Mary Cherry sobs loudly and excuses herself. 

LILY (cont'd)   
What's wrong with Mary Cherry? 

CARMEN   
Lily...you don't know? 

LILY   
Know what? 

CARMEN   
Vice Principal Krupps...is... 

CUT TO: 

EMERGENCY WAITING ROOM - SAME 

FOCUS ON THE TV SCREEN up in the top corner of the room -- a NEWS ANCHOR WOMAN'S face fills the screen. 

NEWS ANCHOR   
-- dead, I repeat, one faculty member   
of the Kennedy Cherry High School is   
dead as is one state security guard --   
no reports about how many others   
injured...no reports about how many   
students are dead or injured -- again,   
I am live at the scene of the latest   
tragedy to strike high schoolers in the   
state... 

HARRISON slumps back in his chair, watching with Mike. 

MIKE   
I'm gonna go see how Jane's doing, tell   
her what's going on. Are you going -- 

HARRISON   
Go ahead...I'll be fine. 

BACK TO the TV SCREEN. The anchor lady rushes to catch up with one of the teachers -- it's a disheveled, bloody BOBBI GLASS. 

NEWS ANCHOR   
Excuse me -- 

BOBBI GLASS   
Not now -- 

NEWS ANCHOR   
-- excuse me, are you a doctor? 

BOBBI GLASS   
I said not now. 

The news anchor cuts in front of Miss Glass and she sighs, annoyed. 

NEWS ANCHOR   
Are you a teacher here at Kennedy   
Cherry High? 

BOBBI GLASS   
Yes, I'm a teacher -- 

NEWS ANCHOR   
Can you shed some light on what   
happened in there? 

Miss Glass looks horribly annoyed as she wipes some sweat from her eye with her bloody hand. 

NEWS ANCHOR (cont'd)   
Please, tell us what you saw -- 

Miss Glass hesitates as she looks into the camera. Harrison leans forth in his chair. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Listen here, Lil' Miss Cokie wannabe.   
(pauses)   
I will not _tell you_ that I saw one of   
my own students fall into the arms   
of her date due to the semi-automatic   
gunfire ripping through her bowels.   
I will not _tell you_ that I sprinted over   
to her despite the resounding protests   
of my fellow staff members during said   
gunfire only to feel completely   
helpless as I felt the blood literally   
spurting through my fingers as I pressed   
my hands into her wound -- wounds. 

She becomes increasingly angry. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
I will not tell you how I had to   
sit by and watch the fear wash through   
her normally defiant steel blue eyes as   
she started to lose consciousness in   
her date's arms as he started to panic,   
holding her shivering body against his tuxedo   
and cumberbund _saturated_ with her blood.   
I will not _tell you_ this because -- _I DON'T_   
_ WANNA TO RELIVE IT_. 

The news reporter looks speechless. 

BOBBI GLASS   
_Get your camera out of my face_. 

She storms off. 

NEWS ANCHOR   
Apparently the tone here at Kennedy   
Cherry High is one of sadness, anger...   
and confusion.   
(pauses)   
Once again, I am here live at the scene   
and will be bringing you up-to-the-minute   
updates and developments on the tragedy   
unfolding here at Kennedy Cherry High School -- 

Harrison, frustrated and disgusted, gets up to switch the station -- the screen flashes with different shots of the school and different reporters at the scene. He becomes angry as he can't find anything else and starts to press the "OFF" button -- it doesn't work. 

HARRISON   
Damn it -- somebody turn this off.   
Will somebody _turn this damned thing_   
_ off _?! 

He bangs the controls, attracting attention -- he picks up random items from the room and starts throwing them at the TV and storms out of the room. 

ZOOM OUT to see him throwing a fit and ROBIN JOHN rushing to him from the end of the hall. He cries, falling against his mother's body. 

INT. L. A. GENERAL - JANE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - SAME 

JANE lies on her side in her hospital bed, resting. MIKE enters cautiously, but she hears him anyway. 

MIKE   
Hey. 

JANE   
Hey there, Daddy. Pull up a   
chair. 

She rolls over as Mike purses his lips and pulls up a chair and sits down. He takes her hand and squeezes, kissing it. 

MIKE   
How are you doing? 

JANE   
Oh...God...I feel like I passed   
an anvil. 

MIKE   
Are you in pain? Should I get a   
doctor -- 

JANE   
No no, I'm fine. I may feel a little   
stretched, but the doctor already   
gave me something. Have you   
been to see her? 

MIKE   
I...I was going to wait for you. 

JANE   
Oh, you shouldn't! You should be   
passing out bubblegum cigars and   
be the doting father...you've earned   
it. 

Mike manages a weak smile. 

JANE (cont'd)   
I wish Sam and Brooke were here.   
I'm just so tempted to just grab the   
phone and call them -- they'd be so   
excited! Mm, gosh, but I wouldn't   
want to interrupt their fun at the prom. 

Mike dips his head, pressing his thumbs into his forehead. He starts to cry. Jane's smile withers. 

JANE (cont'd)   
Mike? Mike. 

He continues to sob. 

JANE   
What's happened? What's wrong? 

CUT TO 

BROOKE & SAM'S HOSPITAL ROOM - SAME 

CARMEN, MARY CHERRY, and LILY stand between SAM & BROOKE's beds. Carmen & Lily let the tears fall next to Sam's bed, as Mary Cherry comforts Brooke. Brooke smiles as she looks over. 

SAM   
You guys...I'll be o.k. 

Carmen's tears are spilling like crazy. 

SAM (cont'd)   
They've just got me pumped up on   
painkillers...lucky me, huh? 

Carmen chokes. 

SAM (cont'd)   
Hey Brooke...how you doing over there? 

BROOKE   
Fine...I think they got me on the same   
medication because I can't feel a thing. 

MARY CHERRY   
OhmahGod -- Brookie's paralyzed! 

BROOKE   
I'm not paralyzed -- at least I don't think   
so.   
(pauses)   
But I don't think I'll be cheering any time   
soon. 

LILY   
You guys both need your rest. 

SAM   
You know...despite the Robert Downey   
strength meds, I don't feel like resting.   
(pauses)   
I can't. 

CARMEN   
Well...you have to.   
(sniffles)   
Let us do the worrying. God, Sam, I --   
I should've been there -- 

SAM   
Carm, don't say that. God only knows   
what could've happened to you. You and   
Mary Cherry are so lucky -- 

Mary Cherry breaks down and bolts out of the room. 

SAM (cont'd)   
Maybe someone should see if she's o.k. 

CARMEN   
Considering the fact that she literally saw   
someone die in front of her. 

BROOKE   
Wait, what? 

SAM   
Someone died? Who? Oh my God, it   
wasn't George -- 

LILY   
No, it wasn't George -- it was...it was   
Vice Principal Krupps. 

BROOKE   
Oh my God. 

SAM   
O.k. This is like...a living hell. I'm   
going to wake up from this heinous   
nightmare and find myself worrying   
about how much time I have left   
to do my face and hair for the prom,   
right? 

CARMEN   
I'm...I'm sure all of us would like to   
be able to turn back the clock. But...   
even if we did...there's a chance that   
everything would turn out the same...   
or worse. 

JANE   
Let's thank God that they didn't. 

The kids turn around to see JANE, being wheeled into the room in a wheelchair by MIKE. 

JANE (cont'd)   
(teary)   
My God, Sammy, Brooke... 

BROOKE & SAM   
Mom? 

Brooke catches herself and nervously glances at Sam. Sam smiles. 

SAM   
It's totally cool, Brooke. I've actually   
wondered why you haven't used it more. 

Mike wheels her in between the two beds as she smiles. 

JANE   
Well, I'm going to be hearing it three times   
as much now. 

SAM   
We heard. Congratulations. 

CARMEN   
Yes, congrats. 

LILY   
We should go check on Harrison. 

SAM   
Wait, he was hurt? How bad? 

CARMEN   
It wasn't he who got hurt...it was   
Nicole. She lost -- 

Brooke shakes her head to Carmen, out of view of Sam. 

CARMEN (cont'd)   
-- uh, she lost alot of blood. Harrison,   
he handed over about a gallon of his blood   
and it's still like...not working to help   
much. 

LILY   
I hear it's pretty bad. 

SAM   
Oh my God. 

She spaces for a second. 

SAM (cont'd)   
Go...go check on him. I know how much   
he cares about her, even though she's not --   
she's not really his sister. 

LILY   
Wait, she's not? 

CARMEN   
Does Harrison know this? 

SAM   
I... 

BROOKE   
She didn't get to tell him...you know...before. 

LILY   
Oh. 

BROOKE   
It's a long story. You guys...don't say anything   
just yet, o.k.? 

CARMEN   
We won't. 

BROOKE   
Bye...give him a hug for us, 'kay? 

The girls nod and leave...and there is a moment of tense silence. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
Well, I wanna know when we'll get to meet our baby sister. 

SAM   
Yeah, Mom...have you officially named her   
yet? 

MIKE   
Uh -- no, actually...we haven't had the time,   
considering. 

JANE   
Sam...Brooke. I know the shock of all this is   
making it easy for you guys to avoid talking   
about it, but...but I can't. I can't avoid it. I   
need to tell you how _terrified_ I was when   
I heard about this. 

SAM   
But we're o.k. 

JANE   
So far as your lives go -- you still got injured and   
Carmen was right -- it could've been alot worse,   
and I don't want to imagine what it would've been   
like had one or both of you -- 

MIKE   
Jane, don't...don't even think about it. 

BROOKE   
Dad's right. It didn't happen...and we're both   
here, we're both safe -- 

JANE   
Are you? I thought that you would be safe at   
the prom. A high school dance, for Christ's   
sake -- if you can't be safe there, where _can_   
you be safe? I mean, if this is what it's like now   
for you kids, I'm seriously considering   
homeschooling your little sister. 

SAM   
Speaking of which...when can we see her? 

BROOKE   
Yeah, Mom -- Dad? When? 

Jane, her eyes brimming with tears, smiles.   


INT. L. A. GENERAL - MATERNITY WARD - A LITTLE LATER 

SHOT: THE BIG GLASS WINDOW from inside the room. JANE is wheeled to the window by MIKE, as two ORDERLIES wheel SAM and BROOKE to the window. Mike points the baby out. 

MIKE   
She's right...there. 

FOCUS on one of the babies. 

Big smiles radiate from Brooke & Sam. 

SAM   
She's so tiny. 

JANE   
Oh believe me, she's not _that_ tiny. 

BROOKE   
Oh -- she's so beautiful! 

SAM   
Mm, she musta inherited my genes then. 

BROOKE   
(jokingly)   
No, way, she looks like I did when I was -- 

SAM   
Hatched? 

Brooke glares at her and taps the window. 

SAM (cont'd)   
Look, she's got brown hair, clearly a McPherson   
trait -- 

BROOKE   
She doesn't have any hair!   
(shrugs, holds up a strand of her own hair)   
Besides, do you really think _this_ is natural? 

They both laugh. 

JANE   
Oh boy...I can just see it now. You girls   
are gonna be duking it out to see who   
gets to be the model example, aren't you? 

BROOKE   
I don't think either of us are model examples. 

SAM   
Speak for yourself, Barbie. That little one's   
gonna adore me and worship the intellectual   
ground that I stand on. 

BROOKE   
There's no way I'd ever let her be turned into   
your Mini Me, Sam. 

Her expression fades. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
But I'm serious, when I say that   
neither of us are model examples. We've   
both been through alot these past couple   
of years and...I still think that we're both   
trying to find out who we are and looking   
to other people to define us hasn't been   
helping much at all. 

Sam nods. 

SAM   
You're right, Brooke. 

MIKE   
Well...I think you girls are turning out just fine. 

JANE   
I agree...but I also believe that those you do   
look to for guidance help shape who you are,   
whether their influence is positive or negative.   
Your parents, your friends...sometimes your   
enemies. It's just the way the world works.   
(pauses)   
I don't believe that there's anyone who didn't   
at one point need someone else to help them   
along. 

BROOKE   
Like Nicole.   
(pauses)   
I know...I know she hasn't been the greatest   
influence on alot of us, but...she does set the   
standard for self-preservation. Even you have   
to admit that, Sam. 

SAM   
I do. As much as I hate to admit it...she's got   
heart.   
(pauses)   
I just hope she makes it, if only for Harrison's   
sake. 

Just then, a solemn HARRISON comes walking down the hall towards them. 

HARRISON   
Hey. 

SAM   
Harrison! What...what're you doing in   
the maternity ward? 

HARRISON   
Oh...well...I heard about the great news and   
I just wanted to stop by, peek in on the newest   
member of our clan. 

He peeks into the window. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Don't tell me -- lemme guess...she's right...   
there. The one with the brown hair. 

He taps the glass. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Hey there. 

Sam raises her eyebrow. 

SAM   
(quiet, to Brooke)   
Told you. 

Brooke rolls her eyes. Sam looks at Harrison as he stares at the new sister. 

SAM (cont'd)   
Harrison...are you o.k.? 

Harrison's expression fades. 

HARRISON   
I...I was actually looking to talk to Brooke. 

Sam nods, slightly disappointed. 

JANE   
Uh...Mike...I think it's time we go back.   
Sammy...how 'bout keeping your tired   
ol' mom company while she nods off? 

SAM   
Um...sure. 

MIKE   
Brooke -- 

BROOKE   
I'll be fine. 

She turns to her orderly. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
I can get back on my own, thanks. 

Mike and Sam's orderlies wheel them away quietly as Brooke's follows, leaving Brooke and Harrison at the window. He stares at the baby. 

BROOKE   
She's really beautiful, isn't she. 

HARRISON   
Yeah. Yeah, she is. 

BROOKE   
Harrison...I'm sorry about Nicole. 

HARRISON   
It's not like she's dead, Brooke. 

BROOKE   
But still...you have to face the fact that   
she might not -- 

HARRISON   
Funny how life works, huh.   
(pauses)   
She's so delicate...so small. She   
doesn't know the meaning of life   
yet...but she will when she feels   
someone else's hands just...just   
touch her.   
(pauses)   
It just takes a touch...to know   
you're alive, doesn't it?   
(pauses)   
The same thing goes for love,   
doesn't it? 

BROOKE   
I know how much...you've grown to   
care about her. And I know that you   
might possibly even love her -- 

HARRISON   
You know...I'm tired of people   
telling me how much _they_ know about   
how I feel about...about my sister,   
or how much they "know" about who   
she is...because they _don't_. 

He looks away, overcome with a slew of emotions -- anger, sadness, despair. He attempts to recompose himself. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
She was gonna tell me something,   
Brooke..and now...and now I don't   
know if she'll even get the chance. 

BROOKE   
Harrison...I...I think I know what   
she was going to tell you.   
(pauses)   
It's the same thing Sam was going   
tell you...before the shooting. 

HARRISON   
Hm. Wow...I guess I'm wrong, huh?   
About people knowing more than I do?   
'Cuz it looks like everybody else knows   
much more -- 

He sighs. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Okay, I give -- what was it that they were   
both going to tell me, that you obviously   
also know? Just tell me. 

Brooke braces herself for the first part. 

BROOKE   
She was going to tell you that she's   
not really your sister. 

Harrison looks at her, more shocked than ever. Brooke emotionally braces herself... 

BROOKE   
And I'm 99.9% sure that...oh   
God, Harrison...I'm so sorry to   
have to be the one to tell you this -- 

She turns away and looks at the newborns in the nursery and starts to cry. 

HARRISON   
You mean...you mean the...babe... 

Brooke nods. 

BROOKE   
Yeah, I...I'm pretty sure. 

Harrison's brows lift as his mouth crinkles in absolute sadness. PULL OUT on the scene as he leans against the wall and buries his face in hands and sobs.   


END OF ACT 5 


	8. FINALE

**THE LAST DANCE: ** FINALE 

INT. L. A. GENERAL - JOSH FORD'S HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT 

JEAN FORD sits at Josh's bedside, holding his free hand. His right arm from his shoulder to his wrist is in a cast and sling. LILY enters. 

JOSH   
Lily! 

He tries to sit up, but the pain keeps him back. 

JEAN   
Sit back, honey. 

JOSH   
Oh Lily...God, Lily -- 

He almost breaks down as she leans to hug him. 

LILY   
I'm o.k., Josh.   
(sniffles)   
You? 

JEAN   
I'll let you two have a moment -- 

LILY   
You don't have to go -- 

JEAN   
Oh, I'm not going anywhere far. I just   
need to get myself some coffee...can I get   
you two anything? 

JOSH   
I'm fine. 

LILY   
I'm all set, Mrs. Ford. Thanks. 

Jean leaves, quietly closing the door. 

Josh starts to break down as Lily sits next to him. 

JOSH   
God, Lily...thank God you're all right. 

LILY   
I...I was worried about you...your arm -- 

JOSH   
Doctor says the bullet smashed through the   
bone in my shoulder.   
(pauses)   
Say g'bye to my football career. 

LILY   
Don't say that! I know how important it is   
to you and how hard you'll work to get it   
back -- 

JOSH   
No, what's important to me is you...and   
what you stand for.   
(pauses)   
God, I'm so stupid! I didn't learn the first   
time you got hurt...and now...and now I   
almost lost you completely because I didn't   
support you enough in your fight against violence.   
(pauses)   
I guess I got what I deserved, huh? 

LILY   
You are so totally wrong, Josh. You've been   
there for me when it counted and I shudder to   
think what might've happened had you not been   
dancing with me when this went down.   
(pauses)   
_I_ shouldn't have pushed you so hard -- 

JOSH   
No, you're wrong...you pushed, but I didn't move.   
Nobody did. And now I hear V.P. Krupps is   
gone and hell knows who else may be on their   
way out.   
(pauses, composes himself)   
Talked to Sug, briefly...he and Exquisite walked   
out without a scratch. Where's the rest of the gang,   
how are they doing? 

LILY   
Well, Carmen's o.k....Brooke and Sam both   
sustained leg injuries...I don't know how severe   
they are yet, but they're awake and talking. And   
I think Mary Cherry's about to trade in her Gucci   
for a straitjacket. 

JOSH   
Oh. 

His eyes widen. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
Oh, what about Harry? And Nicole -- she   
was like, bleeding all over the place. 

Lily looks down at his hand. 

LILY   
It's...it's as bad as it looked, Josh.   
(pauses)   
Did you know that she's not even   
Harrison's sister? 

JOSH   
What? 

LILY   
Yeah. I dunno...I don't want to second   
guess her motives for lying about it because   
at this point it doesn't matter.   
(pauses, quiet)   
Did you know that she was also pregnant? 

JOSH   
Whoa, no way! Where'd you hear that? 

LILY   
Carmen and Mary Cherry were there when   
the nurse told Harrison that she was...they   
filled me in...Sam's the one who just told me   
about the brother/sister thing.   
(pauses)   
You have to _promise_ me that you will not   
say anything to Sam about Nic ever being   
pregnant. I don't think that Nicole wanted   
_ anyone_ to know. 

JOSH   
Don't worry, my lips are sealed, but...man,   
it's just too much for me to even sort out   
right now.   
(pauses)   
I mean, just when you think you know   
everything...is she gonna be o.k.? 

LILY   
Honestly? I don't know. I went by her room   
briefly and saw all the wires and tubes...I   
didn't know what to think. I still don't -- I'm   
still in a state of shock. 

JOSH   
We'll all be in some state of denial until the   
dust settles.   


INT. KENNEDY CHERRY HIGH - AUDITORIUM - SAME 

SHOT FROM ABOVE: MISS GLASS stands stoically in the doorway of the AUDITORIUM, which is blocked off with yellow police tape. She lifts the tape and enters, walking slowly amongst the blood stains and toppled furnishings. 

CUT TO CLOSE-UP on her as her heels click against the hardwood floor in the eerie darkness, as the hall is lit by a few overheads, the light from the hallway, and the moonlight above. She walks towards the spot where all that's left is a giant pool of blood streaked over the wood -- it is where Nicole and Harrison had been standing. She leans over...FOCUS ON HER CLAW HAND as it picks up Nicole's beautiful corsage. 

PULL OUT as Miss Glass's eyes stare at it solemnly. CUT TO 

OUTSIDE where Miss Glass walks towards the crowd in front of the school. She looks back at the school, seemingly unaffected -- the corsage resting nicely in her labcoat pocket. She looks towards the crowd and sees JAMIE amongst the police, firemen, and EMTs -- Jamie looks despairingly at the school. Miss Glass looks away and continues on.   


INT. L. A. GENERAL - BROOKE & SAM'S HOSPITAL ROOM - LATER 

BROOKE lies in bed, MIKE by her side. 

BROOKE   
You should be with Jane, Dad. She   
needs you. 

MIKE   
She'll be o.k. Sam's with her, right? 

BROOKE   
Mmhm, but still -- 

MIKE   
But nothing. Brooke -- I could have lost you   
tonight, and...eh, I don't wanna think about it.   
(pauses)   
So, uh...where was Jamie during all of this? 

BROOKE   
We...we sort of had a falling out...it's my fault,   
really. 

MIKE   
Do you wanna talk about it? 

BROOKE   
Not really...all I can say is that I probably   
deserved to be left alone.   
(pauses)   
I was too preoccupied about this whole   
thing with Nicole and Harrison and Sam   
that...I didn't give him the attention he   
deserved and...I dunno. I guess he didn't   
want to deal with the high school drama   
and I don't blame him -- he shouldn't have   
to. 

MIKE   
Well...if he didn't feel like he could deal with   
it then he's not worthy of you. 

BROOKE   
That's the thing...he is.   
(pauses)   
He's really sweet...he's fun, he's funny...he's   
the only guy I've known since Josh who can   
actually stand to be in the same room with   
me without worrying about how he looks or   
how his problems are going to turn out...he   
listens to me, Dad.   
(pauses)   
And I think I may have messed things up...   
for good. 

JAMIE   
I wouldn't say that. 

Mike turns to see Jamie and Brooke's face lights up. Mike stands up. 

JAMIE   
I uh...I hear the food here's pretty rank so I   
brought you some of my dad's quiche.   
(pauses)   
Mr. McQueen...you want some? 

MIKE   
Jamie -- 

BROOKE   
It's o.k., Dad. I'll be o.k. 

Mike looks to Brooke. 

MIKE   
I'm not going anywhere -- 

JAMIE   
I can come back some other time -- 

BROOKE   
No, Jamie, don't. Dad...just a few   
minutes? 

Mike hesitates. 

MIKE   
Ten -- 

BROOKE   
Twenty -- 

MIKE   
Ten -- 

BROOKE   
Dad, please. 

MIKE   
I won't be far. 

Brooke smiles at him as he leaves. Jamie takes his seat. 

JAMIE   
I uh...I actually brought the quiche as a peace offering   
before I found out what happened. My dad's secret   
recipe...he says that no woman can resist a good quiche.   
(pauses)   
Then again, he's the same guy who thought that   
getting my mom a weedwacker for their anniversary   
was a fantastic idea. 

Brooke manages a giggle. 

JAMIE   
Now that's what I like to see.   
(pauses)   
Well, Brooke -- you really know how to scare the heck out   
of a guy, don't you? 

BROOKE   
Jamie -- I'm sorry -- 

JAMIE   
Shh...there's no need to be. I should be the one   
who's sorry.   
(pauses)   
I shouldn't've been such an ass -- 

BROOKE   
No, Jamie, please -- you weren't being an ass.   
I was the one who should've just let this whole   
thing go to begin with. It was never my place   
to obsess about Nicole's situation -- 

JAMIE   
She's your friend, right? 

Brooke nods. 

JAMIE (cont'd)   
And you obviously care about her...so sure, it   
was your place, 'specially if you thought she was   
in trouble. 

Brooke looks like she could cry. 

BROOKE   
And now...she could be in more trouble... 

JAMIE   
Hey. Shhh...it's not like you could've prevented   
any of this. 

BROOKE   
Could I have? I mean...if I'd just told Harrison   
everything, maybe they would'nt have been out   
there on the dance floor -- 

JAMIE   
-- and maybe someone else would've been   
standing in their place, like Sam or Carmen.   
Or even you.   
(pauses)   
Don't torture yourself. Don't fill your head   
with maybes and what ifs. Just be thankful   
that you're still here...still breathing. 

BROOKE   
It's...it's hard. Especially when I think about   
Vice Principal Krupps. 

JAMIE   
Yeah...sorry about that. Sorry about your classmate,   
too. 

BROOKE   
I...I know she'll make it. I know she will. 

JAMIE   
She? But I thought -- 

BROOKE   
Nicole will make it. She's strong -- 

Jamie looks at her blankly. 

JAMIE   
Oh...my God. 

BROOKE   
What? What, Jamie? Have you heard something   
that I haven't? Oh my God, don't tell me -- 

JAMIE   
No, no...I wasn't talking about Nicole. 

BROOKE   
Excuse me? 

JAMIE   
Well, I...I came here almost immediately from the   
high school after finding out where you were and...   
I thought you'd seen it happen... 

BROOKE   
What. What? 

JAMIE   
Well, the EMTs were working on someone...some   
kid and...I overheard them call it. 

BROOKE   
OhmiGod...who was it? 

JAMIE   
Some kid named Freddy. Something like Freddy   
Long...or something. 

BROOKE   
The only Freddy I know is...oh -- 

Brooke's face is awash with shock as she registers the information. 

BROOKE   
Freddy...Gong? 

JAMIE   
Yeah...that's it. 

FOCUS ON BROOKE'S FACE as she tries to comprehend what happened. 

CUT TO 

INT. L. A. GENERAL - JANE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT 

JANE has moved over in her bed and SAM lies with her, her head against her mother's shoulder. 

SAM   
I can't believe this is happening. 

JANE   
Oh Sammy...I can't imagine how it'd   
be like having gone through something   
as horrible as this. 

SAM   
You don't want to, Mom. 

JANE   
I know. I mean, I hear about these things in   
the news and I tried to convince myself that   
it would never happen to you...but in the   
back of my mind there was always that   
fear...that knowledge that it _could_ happen.   
(pauses)   
And now it has and...I don't know what   
to think anymore. 

SAM   
I wish I didn't know what to think anymore.   
(pauses)   
I wish...I wish my mind would just go blank   
and forget everything that I've seen. 

JANE   
I know...I know. It's gonna take you kids   
a very long time to heal, and I'm not just   
talking about your legs.   
(pauses)   
I just want you to know that...I will do   
everything in my power to be there for you,   
Sammy.   
(pauses)   
I love you, honey...I love you so much, and -- I   
just don't know what I would've done had...had   
you been hurt worse than... 

She breaks down as Sam hugs her. 

SAM   
Don't even think about it...I'm here and I'm not going   
anywhere. 

She manages a weak smile as Jane wipes the tears from her eyes. 

JANE   
Thank God...oh Sam...how are Lily and   
Carmen holding up? 

SAM   
Lily said she was going to pop in to see Josh...   
I'm sure he's o.k. Carmen...she spent alot of   
ER time with Harrison.   
(pauses, shrugs)   
Harrison's a wreck. 

JANE   
I would think so. 

SAM   
You know...I'm not even sure what to make   
of this whole Nicole not being his sister thing,   
but...I just know that he...he cares for her.   
Alot.   
(pauses)   
I saw it in his face when...when I saw everything   
go down. I've never seen him in shock before and   
when Miss Glass couldn't...when she couldn't   
help, he just panicked...he flipped out, like he was   
in another dimension or something. 

Sam's face screws up in emotional pain. 

SAM   
I don't think she's gonna make it, Mom. 

She breaks down as Jane comforts her. 

INT. L. A. GENERAL - NICOLE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - SAME 

Harrison peeks his head into the room -- the coast is clear. He sneaks in and pulls up a chair next to her bed. He looks at her for a moment as he slouches towards her. 

HARRISON   
Hey. 

Obviously no answer as she lies unconscious. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Um...they say that if you talk to someone   
while they're lying there like you are right   
now that...it's possible that they can still   
hear you.   
(pauses)   
I dunno, 'cuz when I was in here, I was   
pretty much dead to the world. 

He utters a half-assed laugh. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Bad joke...sorry.   
(pauses)   
I half expected your dripping sarcasm to spill   
forth there. 

He reaches out and takes her limp hand. And edited version of Kendall Payne's "Never Leave" starts to play on the soundtrack. 

HARRISON   
You know, speaking of lying there...Nicole...   
_ why_ didn't you just tell me that...that we weren't   
really related? I mean...I thought that you would   
rather d -- I thought that you would _hate_ it for the   
world to know...that you had blood ties to the   
unpopular crowd. Why sacrifice your pride for...for   
having me think that I was your brother? 

He pauses, then looks away. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Unless...unless you were just being Nicole and   
wanted some legitimate excuse to kick me around. 

FOCUS on NICOLE'S HAND squeezing his. His head turns in shock. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
You...you can hear me? Nicole? 

He looks at their hands. There is no movement. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Eh...that musta been one of those reflex actions.   
(pauses)   
You know...I guess I could understand you   
wanting to lie to me about the brother/sister   
thing...but...I've...I've been racking my brain   
trying to figure out why...why the hell wouldn't   
you just tell me..._why_ didn't you tell me you were   
pregnant? Why? Were you afraid that I would   
judge you -- I mean, since you knew that I   
thought that I was your brother? What...what   
was it?   
(pauses)   
Oh God...unless...unless it wasn't mine.   
(pauses)   
Even still...I wouldn't have judged you at all.   
I _wouldn't_ have judged you.   
(pauses)   
Was it...was it mine? 

FOCUS on NICOLE'S HAND squeezing his. Harrison's expression crumbles. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
(looks towards the ceiling)   
God, please..._please_ let that've been another   
relflexive muscle spasm or something, because   
I _refuse_ to accept that I may have lost something I   
would have...I would have treasured as much as   
I do this...this per..right here. 

He pauses and looks at Nicole's face, tears flowing from his eyes. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
That's right...you heard me, Nicole. I _treasure_ you.   
Right now...I'd give my life to see you get up out of   
this damned hospital bed and strut towards the   
first target of your wrath and spit out the most vile,   
caustic insults that I've ever heard, because...because   
that's who you are to the world.   
(pauses)   
But to me...to me you're so much more.   
(pauses)   
You didn't just save my life, Nicole...you _gave_ me   
life when we...got together.   
(pauses, laughs half-heartedly)   
I can picture you now, laughing in my face at that.   
You'd be laughing because you'd be thinking   
that the little virgin boy got deflowered and now the   
whole simple act of consummation was the 'end all   
be all' of his existence.   
(pauses)   
But it's not like that...because in those moments that   
we were together...we didn't just have sex...we made   
love.   
(pauses)   
If you could respond, you'd say it was just a matter   
of semantics and misplaced romance, but...I think   
I know you better than that. I think that even you   
are smart enough to tell the difference between just a   
straight-on bangathon and...and real intimacy. 

He has a revelation. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Oh my God...that's...that's why you lied to me, isn't   
it? You lied to me because you knew that, didn't you?   
(pauses, looks away)   
God, how could I be so _stupid_, so...so frickin' _blind_?   
(looks back)   
I should've recognized this...I've been through this before.   
(pauses, composes himself)   
There was this girl...in like, first grade...and she picked   
on me like, every day at recess. Her name was Heather.   
Heather Barrymore...don't think she was related to Drew...   
sorry. But anyway, she didn't call me names or anything...   
she'd just come up behind me on the monkey bars while   
I was about to climb on and give me a nice, hard   
shove so I'd fall face first into the sand...she'd laugh and   
then kick sand into my face. And if it wasn't the monkey   
bars, it'd be something else...it never failed. I would   
always come back to class with sand in my Underoos...   
or worse.   
(pauses)   
Well...one day, I was hiding out at the top of the wooden   
jungle gym -- you know, those cool fortresses with the   
climbable tires and the wobbly bridge thing that you jump   
on and try not to fall off of...yeah, anyway, I was hiding in this   
perfect little thing up on top where no one could see me and   
I was so _sure_ that she'd never find me.   
(pauses)   
I'd just peeked through the slats of the wood and turned   
my head and -- there she was. I was huddled in the corner   
as she came at me and I was _sure_ that I was soon to   
be flying off the top of that thing...I braced myself as she   
smiled her evil smile and leaned towards me, and then --   
and then she kissed me. Right on my cheek.   
(pauses)   
I opened my eyes and she just sat there, smiling.   
(pauses)   
It was at that moment that...I realized the meaning behind   
her every bruise...her every cut...her every grain of sand.   
(pauses)   
Of course it didn't last...she still threw me off the top of   
that thing, but you see...that time...I landed with a smile. 

He caresses her hand with his hands. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Until very recently...I'd forgotten what it was like to smile   
like that.   
(pauses)   
And there's nothing..._nothing_ I wouldn't give to see _you_   
smile. 

The respirator hisses and the the monitors beep a steady rhythm though the depressing silence. Harrison's lip quivers as he completely breaks down. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Please...don't leave me. I'm begging   
you. Please, _don't leave me_. I...I know   
I may not mean as much to you as you   
mean to me...and if I do, you never told   
me, but...I -- I _need_ you to get out of this   
so you can push me face first into the sand   
or kiss me on the cheek, because I promise you...   
that when you _do_ wake up, I won't let   
you stop me from saying what I need   
to say to you, and I think you know what   
it is.   
(chokes)   
Please..._don't...leave me_. 

FOCUS on NICOLE'S HAND squeezing his again, this time a little longer -- "Never Leave" starts to conclude as Harrison is now beside himself with emotion as he holds her hand in his and traces his fingers around hers. All of a sudden, the life monitor flickers and BEEPS urgently, cutting from zig-zag to a horizontal line -- Harrison's expression drops. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Nicole? No, _no_, Nur -- 

PUSH IN on the monitor the bright green flat line as Harrison panics. 

HARRISON'S VOICE   
Nurse?!!! For the love of God -- 

QUICK FADE TO BLACK 

HARRISON'S VOICE   
-- will somebody please get a doctor   
in here!!! Nicole!!! 

SOUNDTRACK: "You...will never...leave me."   


END/CREDITS 

PSA: TITLE CARD for PAX against The WB background 

TAMMY LYNN MICHAELS (V.O.)   
Tonight's _Popular_ dealt with the issues of   
guns and gun violence in schools. If you   
would like to find out more about the   
statistics of gun violence or join the movement   
to end gun violence, please contact your   
local law enforcement agency or go visit   
PAX on the web at http://www.paxusa.org/. 

* * *

**"THE LAST DANCE"**   
(No alternative title/appears after the events in **_Coup_**, airdate **3/16/01**_._)   
**(a.k.a. "N/A")**

**written/scripted by John Andrew**

**SUGGESTED MUSIC (Edited Versions of):**   
"Hey Baby" by Bruce Channel (Getting ready/Harrison picks up Nicole)   
"Jaded" by Aerosmith (Beginning of The Dance)   
"Wonder Why" by Michael Feinstein [off of The MGM Album] (The Slow Dance/Shooting)   
"Broadway" by the Goo Goo Dolls   
"Never Leave" by Kendall Payne (Harrison's speech/Finale)   


** © MARCH/APRIL 2001**

* * *

**"HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT"**   
(No alternative title/appears after the events in **_The Last Dance._**) 

Satan takes Nicole in this _Heaven Can Wait _(1943) meets _Se7en _assessment of her infernal life. 

Guest starring Barry White and Ann Margaret. 

* * *

  



End file.
